


Chameleon

by sleeplesscottontail



Category: EXO (Band), 灿勋
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesscottontail/pseuds/sleeplesscottontail





	1. Funeral

*朴灿烈×吴世勋  
*叔侄/慎入  
  
01 Funeral  
  
bgm: Rue des Trois Frères - Fabrizio Paterlini  
  
+++++++  
  
潮湿黏腻的空气使得车窗上氤氲一片，即便如此，嗓子眼干燥的疼痛还是让娇贵的吴家小少爷在一路奔波中仅有的睡眠时间都不得安宁。他皱着眉从浅眠中苏醒。这场倾盆大雨已经持续两个钟头，而势头丝毫没有减弱的迹象，反倒有着愈演愈烈的趋势。  
  
无精打采地倚靠在隔绝外界的玻璃，冰冷的触感让他的神智回来了一些，雨水急切地沿着窗壁滑落，忽然窗上传来敲打的震动。  
  
吴世勋深深呼了口气，挪开了软若无骨的身子，降下了车窗，老管家钟叔苍老的脸映入眼帘，伴随而来的是雨掉落伞面的噼啪作响声骤然增大，衬得本来那枯朽的语调更为沉重。  
  
“少爷，葬礼要开始了。”  
  
窗外的雨滴飞溅到凝脂般的光洁肌肤，小少爷抬手轻轻拂去，不带一丝温度地回答道：“我这就下来。”  
  
高级定制的皮鞋落在泥泞的路面上时，晚香玉粉白的花骨朵被这狂风骤雨吹落至他脚边，吴世勋蹲下身子，将其摊在手心，然后捏着凑近，在鼻尖轻嗅了一下。  
  
他什么味道也没闻到。  
  
葬礼在这场瓢泼之雨中悄然拉开了序幕，吴世勋环视了一周，黑压压二十多号人皆神情肃穆地站定在墓坑前，妇人的啜泣声因这雨声而断断续续的。因是小辈的缘故，没有资格站在前排。对此，本人也求之不得，毕竟他天生便不擅长应付这样的场合。这样的氛围简直比杀了他还要难熬痛苦得多，那些虚情假意的泪水非但不能引起他的共鸣，反倒令他作呕厌烦。  
  
冷血动物。  
  
这是二姐吴世镜给吴世勋取的别称。  
  
每每想起，吴世勋总会不得不叹服他那娇蛮无理的姐姐眼光之毒辣，一针见血地看穿了自己多年营造的伪装。别看吴世镜一天到晚没个千金大小姐的正形，但吴世勋知道她心如明镜，任何事情都逃不过她的法眼。这也是为什么父亲从来没在台面上指责过她的胡作非为，因为他需要二姐这枚棋子替他笼络人心。  
  
或许是母亲难产而死带来的打击，他从小就不屑于与人建立亲密关系，就连同亲生父亲也秉承着若即若离的态度。看上去他和每个人都处得来，实质谁也不在乎，谁也不关心，唯一重要的只有自己罢了。  
  
彻头彻尾的利己主义大抵也不过如此吧。  
  
在身形佝偻的白胡牧师念完悼词后，沉重的棺椁缓缓降至坑底，发出一声闷响，那稀稀拉拉的哭声骤然上升了一个分贝，吴世勋捋了捋鬓角翘起的发丝，不耐烦的心情又加剧了。  
  
站在小少爷身旁的吴世镜眼尖地发现了弟弟的举动，小声地同他耳语道：“忍忍，快结束了。”  
  
吴世勋看向冲他挑眉的二姐，叹了口气，撇撇嘴上前将手中的白玫瑰扔在棺木之上后，便回到自己的位置。经过大伯的身边，特意瞟了一眼，仿佛一夜之间老了十岁一般。  
  
估计很快，悲痛欲绝的大伯就要自愿退出这场腥风血雨了。  
  
葬礼的主角不是别人，正是大伯引以为傲的独生子，两天前在一场恶性连环交通事故中不幸身亡，年仅二十五岁。  
  
就在上个月，爷爷因年事已高而宣布退位，大伯顺利成章成为吴家第一把交椅。尽管是长子，大伯这掌门人的身份却并不是众望所归的，风平浪静的表面下早已是暗潮涌动。有坐山观虎斗的，有煽风点火的，有明哲保身的，有置身事外的，每个人都各怀鬼胎，等待谁先出手掀起那第一阵波澜。  
  
对外界而言是一起意外，但凭脚趾头也能想得出来，分明是有人刻意为之的结果。堂兄的死亡仅是开端罢了，往后不知还要流多少血，这权力的游戏才能暂时画上一个休止符。  
  
至于在幕后暗箱操作的始作俑者，他也不难猜出：不是他人，正是自己“两袖清风”的父亲，吴颂贤。看似比谁都痛恶“朱门酒肉臭”，但他才是吴家最野心勃勃的继承人。  
  
吴世勋冷眼瞧着父亲哀痛的面容，兔死狐悲的戏演得倒是炉火纯青，在旁人看来毫无破绽，可在他们自家人眼里是再明显不过的逢场作戏了。  
  
痛下杀手的来龙去脉，自己也略微听了几句二姐在他耳边嚼的那些闲言碎语。估计是大伯想讨老爷子欢心，没料到竟然惹到父亲的头上，搅黄了他筹备近半年的生意。父亲那睚眦必报的性格，他是深有体会的，闷声吃了如此之大的一个亏，又怎会轻易饶恕？  
  
这才来这么一出杀鸡儆猴，只是意外这报应竟是栽到了自己那不争不抢的堂兄身上，成了这场明争暗斗的第一个牺牲品，白白断送了大好前程，落下一个英年早逝的头衔。  
  
他依稀记得父亲甚是赏识他的这位堂哥，私下也同家人称赞过好几回，结果这喜爱还是抵不过利益的权衡，像只蝼蚁般易如反掌地被踩死在地，连声惨叫都来不及发出，便一命呜呼。  
  
不过，这惋惜的情绪转瞬即逝，对于吴小少爷来说依然是事不关己高高挂起。  
  
要怪就怪他生错了家庭，照父亲的话来说，“在吴家，不够狠，就是死。”  
  
虽然内心极力想要撇清，这一脉相承的血液却不得不让吴世勋承认，他的冷酷无情同其父相比，是有过之而无不及。  
  
葬礼进入尾声时，雨势终于有所减缓，但还在淅淅沥沥地下着。这场秋雨所带来的寒风如刀般掠过，似是要将吴世勋的脸颊给劈出细碎的血痕来。而屋内的暖气又烘得他昏昏欲睡，正想剥去身上的厚重，又被吴世镜按了回去：“一冷一热容易着凉，穿着！”  
  
“你倒是越来越像大姐了。”吴世勋瞥了眼肩上的西装，嘴边似笑非笑地打趣道。  
  
“去，”吴世镜白了小少爷一眼，顺手就从侍者那里拿了杯红酒，“你姐年芳二十五，正青春着呢。”  
  
吴世勋没接话，转头四处张望着，满目的素黑恍若默片：“大姐还没到吗？”  
  
“快了，她今天有个案子开庭，会晚点。”  
  
收回视线时，那鹤立鸡群的背影瞬间就抓住了吴世勋的眼睛，一套剪裁合身的藏青西装，在一众长辈的衬托下显得身材格外高挑，骨节分明的右手如按动琴键般的敲击着台面。隔的距离远了些，他看不真切那人的五官，只觉一对耳朵甚是夺目，从那线条干净利落的侧脸轮廓来看，定是长得不俗。  
  
“好久不见啊小勋！”  
  
一口白灿的牙齿晃得吴世勋心烦意乱，其主人正是他四姑的大儿子吴亦凡。  
  
谈起这位表哥，三天三夜都道不尽他变着法惹怒自己的次数。自他记事起，被吴亦凡吓到嚎啕大哭已是常态，最刻骨铭心的一次便是十一岁那年。

吴世勋独自在大宅后院的池边喂锦鲤鱼，戴着僵尸面具的表兄猝不及防于树丛中跳出来，蹲麻了的脚此时好巧不巧地不听使唤，结果就一头栽倒进水中。  
  
虽正值盛夏，然这从山上引流下来的溪水却是冰冷刺骨得很，加之吴小少爷又是个实打实的旱鸭子，几乎是命悬一线。

这等场面吓得吴亦凡慌了神，忙跑去前厅喊大人。好在救得及时才未酿成大祸，只是苦了吴世勋因此落下了偏头痛的病根以及惧水的心理阴影。

当然闯祸者也难逃一劫，盛怒之下的爷爷狠心动用家法，以藤条鞭挞了二十记，吴亦凡愣是一个月下不了床。  
  
吴世勋嫌弃地看了看对方搭在自己肩膀的手，想发作却还是忍耐了下来。毕竟现在有求于人，于是便好声好气地问道：“那人是谁？”  
  
闻言，他即刻回头，半晌皱着眉道：“面生得很。”  
  
大失所望的吴世勋冷漠地甩开人，手肘推了推在餐台面前一顿胡吃海塞的二姐：“姐，你知道些什么吗？”  
  
“他呀，不过又是老爷子在外招惹的花花草草，”吴世镜顺着目光望过去，嘴里因为嚼着玛德琳蛋糕，口齿极度含糊不清，“这不，也想来分一杯羹。”  
  
小少爷弯了弯嘴角，有些嗤之以鼻。这往年冒牌货就层出不穷，但大概是老爷子退位的风声走漏，今年的频率呈直线上升，也不知这位孰真孰假。  
  
果然，“人为财死，鸟为食亡”乃是人间真理。  
  
吴世勋还在内心深处为那私生子所不耻，吴亦凡就心有灵犀地替他先一步提了这个问题：“会不会又是个骗子？”  
  
“假不了，亲子鉴定结果99%，”二姐摇了摇头，眼中一闪而过不明的情绪，“虽然比我们小勋还年轻两岁。”  
  
“真是老骥伏枥，志在……”  
  
吴亦凡还未说完就被吴世镜给捂住了嘴，她瞪了一眼，压低声音道：“隔墙有耳，小心祸从口出。”  
  
“都是自家人，”被警告的人嘿嘿一笑，一双长臂轻松地左拥右抱了这对姐弟，“难不成你们还会告我的状？”  
  
“谁和你是一家人……”  
  
吴少爷话还未说完便被远处的三叔给打断，吴亦凡立马识相地松了手，同二姐两人乖顺地走去向他们新的“小叔”打招呼。  
  
在诺大的吴氏家族中，三叔排得上是同吴世勋走得近的人，也是他所敬重的人。兴许是三叔至今未婚、膝下无子的缘故，格外疼爱身世可怜的他。  
  
但一看见三叔身边站着的人，吴世勋便本能地装聋作哑起来。不过，他没料到笑语盈盈的三叔竟走了过来，不由分说地揽住自己肩膀，半拖半拽地将他拉至那男人附近：“来，打个招呼，这是你小叔。”  
  
明明比自己还要小上整整两岁，他却得喊那个男人叔叔，心下至此，这扭曲的怪异感爬满了吴世勋的全身，不由得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
  
那男人闻声，不疾不徐地回过身来，看似无害的杏眼弯成一道弧线，向吴世勋友善地递出了左手。明明是在笑，吴世勋却陡然地不寒而栗，一言不发地盯着男人。  
  
“你好，我叫朴灿烈。”

-tbc


	2. Conference

02 Conference  
  
家宴直到临近十点才落下帷幕，被召集去开家族会议时，吴世勋正巧打了个无声的哈欠。  
  
慢腾腾地拖着身子到二姐边上，才站定，那眼珠子便来回扫视这一大家子。水晶吊灯投射出的璀璨灯光，衬得此时此刻众人的面目愈发诡异可怖。  
  
稳坐龙头椅的自然还是吴老爷，八十岁的高龄，满头青丝已是银白，但依然精神矍铄。掌心的油青种的翡翠健身球发出类似蚊蝇狂舞的声音，右手撑在雕刻着白隼的红檀拐杖上，即使一言不发也足以威慑全场。  
  
左手旁是转着佛珠闭目养神的奶奶，嘴中似是还诵着超度的经文，右手旁是大伯夫妇，婶婶的脸已经因为哭泣而肿胀得不能看了。  
  
其余的便按照辈分次序入座，年纪小的依然是没有资格坐下，除了今天的主角，他们的新任小叔朴灿烈。  
  
吴老爷停下了手指的活动，沉闷地开口道：“人都齐了吧。”  
  
清完了嗓子，先是表达了对痛失长孙的遗憾，又接着阐明大伯一家决意移居国外并交出主事的掌管权一事。在场或多或少都面露惊愕，不确定几分真几分假，尽管在吴世勋看来实属意料之中。  
  
本以为爷爷顺水推舟会确立吴颂贤为接班人，但老人家却话锋一转，扯到了朴灿烈的头上。  
  
“我们家又新添了一名成员，大家应该都见过了。”  
  
被点了名的朴灿烈微微颔首，环视了一圈。吴世勋见他皮笑肉不笑的模样，倒确有几分吴家人一贯的特质。  
  
“听说灿烈大学在读商，”四姑主动打破了沉默，转头向人提问道，“将来有什么打算？”  
  
他闻声又笑了笑，礼貌地回应道：“我个人比较倾向于往风投发展。”  
  
“那三哥考考你，房地产市场低迷，还有投资的必要吗？”三叔话中无不带着刺，针对吴颂贤冷嘲热讽的意图一览无余，可父亲仍旧是面带笑容地听着。  
  
“前几年限购政策的出台是为了遏制房价飞涨的现状，但还是治标不治本，价格有回暖的趋势，购房的升值空间仍是不容小觑的。不过比起住房本身，倒是建议三哥多关注土地市场。”  
  
吴父紧盯着方才侃侃而谈的朴灿烈，笑意渐渐僵在了嘴角：“小小年纪，懂的不少。”  
  
“不过在您面前班门弄斧罢了。”  
  
一番话下来可谓是滴水不漏，没有得罪任何一个人，吴世勋有些后悔早早给朴灿烈贴了“绣花枕头一包草”的标签，现今竟刮目相看，这游刃有余的姿态一点也不像一个二十岁的大学生。  
  
老爷子向小儿子投去赞许的目光，说着好好学，总是派得上用处的，朴灿烈点头称是。  
  
话音刚落，他下意识看向父亲，神色如若往常，但还是被自己捕捉到跳动的下颚青筋。收回视线的同时却与朴灿烈撞在了一起，他晦涩不明地在吴世勋身上停留了几秒，淡薄地敛了回去。  
  
由于时辰不早，再加之葬礼一事令在场的多数人都心神俱疲，老当家也就遣散众人回房歇息，继承人接任往后再议。  
  
吴家老宅坐落在郊区某处的半山腰上，恍若离群索居的孤雁，方圆几里没再别的人家。虽说平日只有大伯婶婶同两个老人家同居一屋檐下，但每个家族成员都在这栋宅子里保有一间屋子。即使如此，三叔、四姑和大姐一家还是不辞辛劳的驱车回到市区家中，于是只剩四个人留宿在此。  
  
地毯从三层楼梯口便结束了，便是这样，踏在台阶上仍有岌岌可危的声响。吴世勋的房间在拐角的尽头，当初是自己选的角落，为的是求个清净，但没想到离卫生间是最远的，聪明反被聪明误。  
  
他迈着不疾不徐的步子，原先斑驳不堪的橡木地板已经换成全新的花梨木。吴世勋又抬起头，看向两侧的门框也都重新粉刷过，在鹅黄的顶灯下泛着柔和的光泽。经过斜对面的屋子时，他不禁驻足。  
  
红褐木门的正中央熨烫着一个花体字母L，手指轻掠过冰凉的鎏金刻印，边缘有些许磨损了，约莫放了一个月了。他轻轻皱着眉，这私生子小叔的到来或许老爷子早有预料，否则又怎会提前定制。再低头发现门缝里透不出一丝光线，转了转把手，上了锁，吴世勋心生端倪，但此时也没有精神去深究。他回房取了管家备好的贴身衣物，踱步去向走廊另一头的淋浴房。  
  
由于是旧宅改造，浴室内没能安装排风设施，一池的热汤烘得满室水汽氤氲。纤细的脚踝探进浴缸试水温，他随即鱼贯而入，肩胛和膝盖骨环着一圈白沫。颊上飞着赤霞，衬得雪白的肌肤更为红润。  
  
活动着颈椎，放置在隔板的手机骤然震动了几下，抓起一看是冤家吴亦凡发来的消息。  
  
「世勋，你哥有一事相求。」  
  
他翻了个白目，正腹讳着肯定没好事，下一条微信便弹了出来。  
  
「你帮我要一下小叔的联系方式。」  
  
「？！」吴世勋差点一个不留神将手机摔进水池里。吴亦凡对男人感兴趣的概率和德州扑克翻出同花顺相差无几，这回竟然还向他打听消息起来，石破惊天也不过如此。  
  
刚想逼问，对方改发语音骚扰自己，只听无奈的语气和哀叹传了过来：「我妹缠着我要，我拿她没辙。」  
  
皮大王天不怕地不怕，唯独怕家中的小妹吴亦真，一哭二闹三上吊那撒泼劲儿吴世勋是见识过的，心生了几分动摇。但吴小少爷从不做亏本的买卖，眼珠子转了一圈，于是又飞快地打起了字：「你不会自己要吗？」  
  
「饶了我吧，我明天去澳门，要一个月。」  
  
「听说你家赌场挺好玩的，我还从未去过呢。」不打自招，吴世勋满意地勾起唇角。  
  
「这回哥圆你一次，你看行不行？」  
  
果真表哥还是会看点眼色的，鱼儿如愿上钩，他立即回复道：「一言为定。」  
  
吴世勋裹了件浴袍便出了淋浴房，仅拿毛巾粗略地擦拭一遍，湿热的发梢仍蘸着水珠，水渍如尾巴一路滴进卧室。  
  
他将稍稍遮眼的黑发抖了抖，光洁的额头得以显山露水，才端起空调遥控器，吴世镜却径直推门而入。吴世勋对此是习以为常，瞥了眼不请自来的二姐，按下了开关，道：“无事不登三宝殿，直说便是。”  
  
陷入沉思的吴世镜摩挲着嘴唇问：“小勋，关于小叔，你怎么想的？”  
  
吴少爷没有立刻回答她，一下瘫在床上，耸耸肩说木已成舟，他还能怎么想。做一天和尚撞一天钟，这家族内斗的浑水，吴世勋可是半点也不想趟，免得沾了一身腥臭。  
  
她如释重负，悠悠地念叨着那就好，又想起什么似的指着对方开口：“但二姐提醒你一句，在我查清底细前，离姓朴的远点。”  
  
“怎么？八面玲珑的吴二小姐，竟然与人为敌了？”半秒前还软成烂泥的吴世勋饶有兴致地支起上身，扬了扬眉尾。  
  
“少给我贫，“吴世镜蓦然面色沉了下来，直勾勾地盯着他，”这个人没那么简单。”  
  
“我知道了。”他见好就收地敛了玩笑，正色道。  
  
表情比起前面柔和不少，她弯起笑眼，道了句知道就好，我洗澡去了。起身离开前，握了握弟弟撑在床铺的手。  
  
倒回柔软的吴世勋应了一声，遂听见一记清脆的咔哒。缓缓收了笑意，他扭过脑袋看向被拉上的房门。  
  
二姐的一反常态令他忍不住起疑，但看吴世镜那欲说还休的神情，自己定是扒不开她的嘴。  
  
话是如此，她这番言论却是阴魂不散，即使立于炉灶旁等水开，吴世勋依然托着腮，颠来倒去地思忖。直至冒着蒸汽的不锈钢水壶发出火车呼啸的轰鸣，他才从思维宫殿里跑了出来，一时间好不手忙脚乱。  
  
一只手从他身后绕了过来，及时地替走神的人关了火，万宝龙的袖扣钉在白衬衫的袖口，一点墨蓝显得格外瞩目，手背上横布着凸起的青筋，像毒蛇般蜿蜒至腕部，指甲被修理得极为平整，只留了细线状的白边。  
  
手的主人浑身散逸着干净的沉香味，但不仅绝于此，又带着原野中草木燃烧的烟火气，火星四溅，惹得岩石也焦黑一片。这是吴世勋极少接触的攻击性气味，给了他些许压迫感。  
  
下意识瑟缩了身子，他不咸不淡地道了声谢，继而提起烧水壶朝旁边挪了一步，不着痕迹地与人拉开了距离。  
  
“世勋好像反感我？”  
  
吴世勋自认方才的表现并无不妥，被朴灿烈这么一问倒是哑口无言。未曾预料这半路出家的小叔洞悉了他的内心，一刹那甚至因投来的目光而芒刺在背，太阳穴也隐隐突跳起来。  
  
毕竟蒙父亲的耳濡目染，那一瞬的慌乱随即烟消云散，很快又摆出泰然自若的模样，将那滚烫的水灌进紫砂壶，茶叶随之翻云覆雨。  
  
他四两拨千斤，边讪笑解释道自己性子慢热，还未适应家中多了人，手上的动作也丝毫没有怠慢，将茶具放进了托盘，然后转过身。  
  
直面朴灿烈那似看着猎物的眼神，吴世勋忽然对这个来路不明的不速之客产生了好奇，说他城府深还不至于，说他愣头青倒也未必。果真如吴世镜所言，此人非等闲之辈，可偏偏吴世勋不是个知难而退的人。  
  
吴世勋上前一步，伸手细致地捋平朴灿烈衬衫领口的褶皱，又抛出了些如有得罪还望见谅云云此类的场面话。他垂着目，眼梢因沐浴都染着绯红，浴袍的领子松松垮垮地敞开着，精致的锁骨和脖颈线条若隐若现，颇有些情/色的意味。  
  
再抬起眼眸，对方正神情玩味地注视着自己，吴世勋又冲他暧昧地一笑，双手轻搭在其肩膀上。  
  
“晚安，小叔。”


	3. Hind

03 Hind  
  
冷风急骤，沾上衰色的梧桐叶经不住如此摧残，洋洋洒洒地掉了满院落。吴世勋望着窗外的萧索，不觉冷颤。睡袍替换成了针织毛衣，他迈着懒懒散散的步子下楼，眼眸一晃，那长桌旁只坐了一人。  
  
朴灿烈正翻阅着财经报纸，手侧搁着热气漫溢的黑咖啡，似是没有注意到来者。墨色衬衫衬得男人轮廓更深邃了些，看着没那么好亲近。  
  
半途而废的蹩脚演员，吴世勋是不做的，既然好戏已经开演了，那定是要演到落幕的。登时想着，唇边就调度为最人畜无害的乖小孩笑容，熟稔地唤了男人声小叔早，便拉开距离他不远的椅子坐下。  
  
他缓缓降下报纸一隅，得以窥见半张俊脸，眼尾微不可知地弯了几度。回了句早后的朴灿烈重新浏览起来，空旷的厅堂内又只剩纸张翻动和钟摆晃动的声响相映成趣。  
  
原先在一旁立着的钟叔便靠近问吴世勋早餐用些什么，他扫了眼台面上琳琅满目的餐点，最后还是点了点远处叠着的三个蒸笼，指名广东早茶。  
  
座钟的指针摆向上午九点二十七分，餐桌上唯一的长辈就是这名不副实的小叔，吴世勋也无需紧绷着神经，悠哉闲适得很。

吴老爷自年过七旬，便养成了每日清晨于山野散步的习惯，常常出门就是一两个小时才能回来。大伯一家目前的状态自然是不会轻易面人，至于自己父亲，他估摸着此时应该是在会议室喝着秘书泡好的铁皮石斛，听着下属们发表季度报告，好一个尽职尽责的上司。  
  
虾饺皇才触到唇瓣，急促的脚步声从二层飘来，风驰电掣的身影即刻出现在楼梯口。不用看也知道在早晨会如此手忙脚乱的，整个吴家也有且仅有一个人，正是吴世勋的二姐。  
  
谈起吴世镜，一句话足矣，“金玉其外败絮其中”。小少爷嚼着虾肉，抬眼看向对面的女人。相比较昨日的朴素，今日浓妆艳抹的精致模样才是常态，浅棕的发丝蓬松地披了满肩，饱满明亮的红唇张扬又魅惑。  
  
别看外表如此明艳动人，其内在却是令人不敢恭维。他至今还记忆犹新，某年的年夜饭，吴世镜曾经在一大家子面前挖苦自己爱饮一股子地下室霉味的普洱茶，吴世勋倒也不曾气愤，只是哀叹这“白痴美人”的头衔怕是永不能摘去了。往后碰到这种事，他也懒得对牛弹琴，同她多言解释。  
  
回忆至此，他朝着正巧将温水一饮而尽的二姐笑了笑，吴世镜虽是感到一头雾水，却也难得不打破砂锅问到底，反倒话锋一转，提起别的事来：“今天去上班吗？”  
  
“义务劳动而已，谈不上。”吴世勋摇摇脑袋，又呷了口茶水，讽刺道。  
  
“小祖宗，”二姐听罢笑得亮出一排皓齿，手托腮，挤眉弄眼地瞧着吴小少爷，“可别让老头子捉到你。”  
  
管家的出现打断了两人的对话，毕恭毕敬地递给吴世镜一盒色拉，他瞟见姐姐手中的早餐，只有可怜巴巴的一块鸡胸肉，什么调料都未曾放过。不禁越发同情她，在这个弱肉强食的社会当个女人实属不易。  
  
“车钥匙给我。”  
  
人居高临下地对吴世勋摊出掌心，吴世镜这语气和举止多少令小少爷略有不快。他搁下了筷子，左手臂撑在台面上：“你那辆法拉利呢？”  
  
“别提了，前两天我倒车给蹭坏屁股了，还没来得及买新的。”  
  
吴世勋无奈地耸了耸肩，秉承着亲兄弟明算账的人生信条，向姐姐竖起三根指头，不疾不徐地说道一天三万。  
  
从方才就坐山观虎斗的朴灿烈忽然低声笑了一下，他看了小叔一样，对方继续若无其事地叠起报纸来。  
  
吴世镜哪里肯买账，抱着手臂斥责弟弟狮子大开口，说他的卡宴买了半年有余，分明是趁火打劫。吴世勋当然也不是好惹的，轻飘飘地撂下一句爱租不租，便接着吃起温热的杏仁双皮奶来。  
  
就在小少爷如意算盘打得正响时，事情却陡然多了个变数，吴二姐将一直置身事外的朴灿烈给拉进了战场。她委屈地扁着嘴，柳叶眉皱在一起，以撒娇般的语气唤道：“小叔，你给评评理。”  
  
两人皆是一愣，但很快又神色自若。朴灿烈来回看了看这对姐弟，修长的手指交叉握在一起，思忖了半晌，最终视线落在了吴世勋的脸上。  
  
“你是过分了点，”朴灿烈刻意停顿了半秒，重读了对他的称谓，“小勋。”  
  
即使内心早有准备，吴世勋无可避免地后颈一阵发麻，因面颊的红热而有些坐立难安，他有些愠怒地盯着满脸调笑的朴灿烈，却碍于姐姐在场的缘故无法当即发作。  
  
斩获胜利的吴世镜潇洒地拨了下飘逸的长发，走到他身旁，揉了揉他的脑袋：“少爷，善恶终有报，您还是乖乖把钥匙交出来吧。”  
  
无处发泄的吴世勋只得将这怒火转移到二姐身上，瞪了她一眼，阴阳怪气地告诉她在床头柜的抽屉里，便气得起身离开了餐桌。  
  
只道吴家二小姐再次一语成谶。  
  
才偷得半日闲，一纸罪状便递到吴父跟前，还亏得远在海峡那头的吴亦凡替自己通风报信，这才得以暂且拦了下来，好实行缓兵之计，自己来演一出“负荆请罪”。  
  
事出有因，始末要从一周前说起。平日里多数时间都是吴亦凡带着他一同玩乐，而那天凑巧吴亦凡临时有事而被堵在高架上。吴世勋难得独自一人在卡座等待，三杯龙舌兰下肚，人已经迷离了。

可震耳欲聋的电子音乐骤然中断，经理手握麦克风，便向群魔乱舞的众人宣布要清场，有人包下了一晚的酒吧庆生。  
  
眉头紧锁的他拉住服务生询问，而对方的回复让吴世勋顿时心中那团火烧得是更旺了。

那嚣张跋扈的包场之人是萧家三儿子。两个家族在商场上是竞争关系是一方面，更因为他们早年的个人恩怨。  
  
萧家三儿子萧哲的风流韵事是圈内所津津乐道的，他来者不拒、男女通吃。那时候的吴家还未到现在如日中天的鼎盛时期，而当年风头正劲的则是萧家，几乎是一家独大地垄断市场，基本上都得看他们家人的眼色。  
  
吴世勋非喜好纵情声色之人，只因这富家公子哥圈子里约定俗成的规矩，他也不得不委身照例参加几次聚会。所以这萧哲的生日宴，难以推脱，只得硬着头皮赴约了。

不远处一行人围着寿星转，吴世勋从来不屑做谄媚巴结之事，只是冷笑着灌了口酒，未料自己冷淡的性子反倒勾起了萧哲的兴趣。

萧哲尾随着有些醉意的吴世勋进洗手间，趁乱对他毛手毛脚的，因年纪小也无从应付，只是心有余悸地挣开那人就仓皇离场了。  
  
豆腐竟吃到自己身上，高傲的小少爷是越想越窝火，根本咽不下这口气，偷偷花重金买通娱乐杂志的记者刊登了关于他包/养女明星的丑闻，彻底地撕破了脸皮。后来鉴于双方家族的介入，此事也就不了了之，但两人的梁子算是结上了，近两年更是有水火不容的趋势。  
  
心下至此，抬眼就冤家路窄地碰见了这位眼中钉，吴世勋厌恶地移开视线，眼不见为净。那人经过自己身侧似是刻意为之地羞辱道：  
  
“不值一提，我玩剩的货色罢了。”  
  
嬉笑声瞬间炸了开来，吴世勋耳边嗡鸣得厉害，他下意识冲上前，一挥手直接正中萧哲的太阳穴，那人未曾设防，实实在在地吃了重拳，嗷的一声被冲击得倒地不起。  
  
吴世勋揉了揉用力过猛而震得生疼的右手骨节，俯视着缩在地板上的人，眼里放出的光冰冷又狠毒，几乎是咬牙切齿道：“嘴巴给我放干净点。”  
  
放完狠话，只感好似一阵拳风向他冲来，吴世勋下意识闭上眼睛，记忆就这么戛然而止了。迷迷糊糊之中，印象深刻便是那一缕干燥冷冽的烟丝味，没有尼古丁那般厚重。  
  
再度醒来，他人已躺在单人病房里了，只是低血糖晕了过去，身上并未有什么伤。吴世勋喝着表兄端来的粥，幸灾乐祸地问起萧哲的情况。  
  
令他万万没有想到的连落井下石成惯性的吴亦凡也忍不住代萧哲打抱不平道他的下手未免也太过心狠手辣了点。  
  
萧哲的手臂被打折了，尤其他那张引以为傲的脸更是被蹂/躏得不成样子。  
  
吴世勋听完虽心里一阵痛快，细细想来却又觉得事有蹊跷。他从小体弱，跟运动二字是从未沾过半点边。就算是借酒壮胆，在自己毫发无损的前提下，他赤手空拳的，怎么可能将人打得鼻青脸肿、甚至手臂骨折？还是说是另有他人替自己出了头？  
  
带着种种疑虑，难得西装笔挺的吴世勋坐上接送的专车，赶往位于市中心地带的房地产公司。  
  
吴颂贤平生能屈能伸，可最看不得的就是在自家人在外人跟前失了颜面，尤其这回还被处处作对的劲敌捉到了把柄，实属他完美无缺的人生里的一大败笔。  
  
他伫立在办公桌前听着父亲将骨节按得嘎嘎作响。骨子里带着的畏惧感令他后脊凉意直窜，却还是强压着，一五一十地向他道了遍事情原委。  
  
念在初犯，吴颂贤酌情退让道：“向人赔罪，此事就一笔勾销。”  
  
“父亲，我自行禁足三天。”他忽地扬起脑袋不卑不亢地回答，言语间透露着不容置疑。  
  
“那就一周，下不为例。”父亲沉沉地叹了口气，挥挥手示意他出去。  
  
吴世勋心下一沉，见好就收地说了句“是”，便灰溜溜地回了吴家老宅。  
  
回程的路上，这困意不知为何，锲而不舍地侵袭着他，到了家沾枕就睡。直至午夜时分，吴世勋才终于睁开了双眼。对光源很是敏感的他挣扎着起床，准备将一室的月光阻挡在窗外。  
  
手搭上窗帘之际，远处一晃而过的白牡鹿在原野中格外醒目，那双清澈的眼眸直视着吴世勋。他眯缝起眼努力想要看清，无奈怎么也对不上焦，再定睛时，纯白的雌鹿消失了。  
  
是幻觉吗？  
  
他轻拍脸颊，兴许是睡迷糊了。黑暗彻底笼罩了卧室，人摇摇晃晃地又倒回了被窝。  
  
关禁闭的第一天，吴世勋未觉有何不适，同吴老爷下下象棋，逛逛后院，逗弄几番养在起居室的变色龙，时间也就稀里糊涂地消磨过去了。  
  
次日就没那么好过了，爷爷出远门与部队里的老战友聚会，奶奶也一道陪同，一去就是五天。家中便只剩下叔侄二人大眼瞪小眼，吴世勋还在为上回朴灿烈帮了二姐一事耿耿于怀，遇着小叔也是一副爱理不理的清高样。朴灿烈也没在意他的少爷脾气，还是井井有条地过着日子。吴世勋见对方毫不挂心的态度，心中更是不悦，赌着闷气缩在房里看了一天的电影。  
  
尽管才十月上旬，家中已经烧起木炭了，一是因为房屋是穹顶，不易聚热，二是吴世勋生性畏寒的，禁不起受凉。  
  
这第三日，小少爷已彻底失去耐心，可谓是坐如针毡。吴世勋身上盖着印花披肩，坐在劈啪作响的壁炉前自己同自己对奕，手上边落着黑白棋子边盘算着如何悄悄溜出家门又不被父亲所察觉的法子。  
  
正想得出神，该下的黑子也忘了放，不知何时出现在他身后的朴灿烈兀自出了声。受了惊吓的吴世勋身体一抖，仰头望了望那张分辨不出情绪的脸。  
  
“建议我替你下一步吗？”  
  
吴世勋没轻举妄动，终是认可地颔了颔首。上回与爷爷下棋就略有耳闻夸赞朴灿烈棋艺的言辞，他是计划着一探究竟的。择日不如撞日，既然来者有意，他也顺水推舟地答应了下来。  
  
顺着手的动作，目光也落向整盘棋，这一步走得令吴少爷很是费解，也不是什么举足若轻的地方。  
  
两人于是一去二来地博弈了起来，开局好一会儿，吴世勋有些质疑爷爷人老不中用，朴灿烈的棋艺不见得有多么精湛，大多时间都在被自己压制着。到了中半段时，由于他的轻敌，大好前景立刻降为颓势。朴灿烈是个沉得住气的人，即使局势一片倒，仍是步步为营。打蛇打七寸，那关键一步恰逢克在他的软肋，这一下吴世勋是大损元气，剩下的时间再怎么审时度势，仍是无力回天。  
  
看着自己被逼到退无可退的棋局，无名火攻上心头，口头的客气也顾及不上了，没好气地揶揄道：“小叔难道就没有正事要做？”  
  
“这是在赶我走吗？”朴灿烈听完也不恼，一抹浅笑在嘴角绽开。  
  
吴世勋嘴上念着没有，一举一动都无一不彰显着他内心的想法，看在眼里的朴灿烈笑意更浓，定是为着先前跑车一事而同自己置气，于是开口解释道。  
  
“秉公处置罢了，并无偏袒之说。”  
  
他依然不买账，沉默不语地将头扭至另一边，故意避开了对方直穿灵魂的眼色。  
  
“是小叔考虑欠周，给小勋赔不是了。”男人停下收拾围棋的手，语气中尽是如对闹情绪的小孩子的无可奈何，“满意了吗？”  
  
吃软不吃硬的老毛病又犯了，吴世勋是被众星捧月养大的，见这初来乍到的小叔也不得不屈服于自己的淫/威，心情就莫名轻快许多，方才僵着的脸也松了下来。  
  
逃跑计划已经初步成型，只欠东风助力。自己势单力薄，若是稍有不慎被发现，总是要拉个挡箭牌。瞧了瞧面前的男人，吴世勋放下了翘起的二郎腿，腰向前倾了几分，双手抱拳抵在下巴，倏然冲人轻佻一笑，说道：“若小叔诚心道歉，就助我一臂之力。”  
  
似水柔情的双眸徐徐眨动着，活脱脱的魅狐，朴灿烈不是什么一心只读圣贤书的书生，可惜手段还不怎么高明，不足以他深陷其中、无法自拔。  
  
“此事于我，又有什么好处？”  
  
注视着小叔对自己质疑地扬了扬眉，吴世勋终于有所顿悟，他未必是朴灿烈的对手。  
  
为了不惊动家里人，吴世勋没敢坐私人飞机，铤而走险地托人用卡订了两张商务舱的票。一切安排妥当，他便谎称完自己身体欠安，便紧闭着房门，不许他人打搅。夜幕降临，朴灿烈如计划地出门了，车在离家几百米的地方停了下来，吴世勋掐着时间点从二楼的窗翻了出去，落地的时候不慎失了重心，跌了一跤，似是扭到了脚踝。但时间紧迫，只得踉踉跄跄地赶去集合点。  
  
所幸总算是一路有惊无险地抵达了机场，两人都只携带了证件和贴身物件，所以登机和出关都畅通无阻，吴世勋也不敢在免税店停留，生怕自己一个不留神就刷卡购物从而留下痕迹。  
  
迄今为止，没有乘过头等舱以外的小少爷正在座位上局促不安，无论他怎么变换姿势靠着椅背，还是难以入睡，这令他痛苦万分。  
  
“你可真是豌豆公主。”观察了全过程的朴灿烈末了精辟地一句话总结了吴世勋的挑剔。  
  
吴世勋斜了人一眼，瞥见对方的显示屏亮着便好奇地靠了过去。凑近朴灿烈时，散逸的隐隐约约的无花果香气也粘在了他的身上。  
  
他盯着看了须臾，戏谑地道了句小叔可真有闲情逸致，而后又缩回自己的座位。  
  
男人不可置否地看了身侧的人一眼，并未吱声，不受影响地塞上了耳机。  
  
飞机在停机坪延误了一个小时才起飞，他偏头，娇生惯养的吴少爷已经蜷缩成一团，沉沉地睡去了。凝望吴世勋熟睡的样子，肩膀无意间裸露的细滑皮肤在昏暗的机舱灯下分外瞩目，纤细的睫毛轻微地翕动着，同往日里高不可攀的冷脸截然不同，莫名多了些许孩提的纯真。  
  
朴灿烈暧昧不明地笑了一下，又面朝正前方闪着光亮的屏幕，电影还在播放着。那笑容一瞬即逝，随即阴冷地盯着画面上倒在血泊中的雌鹿。

鹿死谁手，一切还是未知数。


	4. Gambling

04 Gambling  
  
逐步下落时的低气压迫使浅眠的吴世勋提前醒了过来，耳蜗里的轰鸣宛如穿过隧道的呼啸风声，似要将人吹散架。精致的五官被疼痛折磨得皱成一团，他死死掩住了耳朵，呼吸也随之变得粗重起来。  
  
温热忽然包围冰凉的右手，热源的主人几乎是强制性地掰开自己的掌心，他还未反应过来，对方的拇指就使劲按住了虎口。  
  
还在睡梦边缘徘徊的吴世勋半耷拉着眼皮，明显突如其来的肢体接触产生排斥，扭着身子试图挣脱出朴灿烈，嘴中如孩童般发出软糯又不情不愿的闷哼。  
  
“别动。”  
  
不怒自威的气场令前一秒仍在耍性子的小少爷瞬间噤了声，松了手上的力，任由朴灿烈揉搓他虎口筋腱之间的软肉。吴世勋此时温顺地垂着眼，看向男人头顶的发旋，方才的不适竟也神奇地舒缓了不少。  
  
直至朴灿烈昂起首问他还难受吗的时候，沦陷温柔漩涡的吴世勋这才跳出了恍神，微微抿起嘴唇，然后摇了摇头。  
  
这回出海关难得没有走快速通道，也是为了躲避家人的追踪才没使用特权，所以平白无故地多耗了比往常一倍的时间。  
  
才出抵达，朴灿烈一眼就望见了他另一个侄子吴亦凡，一身西装在人堆中格格不入，他周边的保镖分外扎眼。他瞥了吴世勋一眼，里应外合的计谋使的倒是游刃有余。  
  
吴世勋因飞行而精神不振，没理会他表兄的招呼，径直往停车场的方向走去。吴亦凡向朴灿烈点头致意完就溜到小少爷身旁，独留小叔一人在身后。  
  
“小勋，你这趟来的真是时候，”说着，那手就滑上了吴世勋的肩，装神弄鬼地靠近他耳畔道，“邮轮赌/场听说过吗？”  
  
余光中小叔的脸色仿有松动，吴少爷挑了挑眉，俶尔来了兴致，刻意也回以耳语道：“这就是你说的新业务？”  
  
“真聪明。”吴亦凡颔了颔首，狡黠地向人露出一口白花花的牙齿，眼中不加掩饰的精光无不在宣誓着身为吴家人的天性。  
  
吴家发迹的来龙去脉在圈内是心照不宣的秘密。  
  
靠的便是简简单单的两个字，洗/钱。  
  
原本吴家也是众多独善其身的其中一员，偶尔浑水摸鱼，打打法律漏洞的擦边球，但终究是没有做出越界的事。替贩/毒集团和黑/帮洗/钱，归根结底是太不稳妥，吴老爷有这贼心也无这贼胆，全家老小十几口人的性命都攥住他手中，不可任性为之。正是这个道理，才导致吴家多年打拼放眼整个富豪圈也是庸庸碌碌的无名之辈。  
  
说来倒也是巧合，当时正好出了吴世勋惹恼萧哲的一事，闹得是沸沸扬扬，即使明面上翻了页，可萧三少爷怎肯善罢甘休，不依不饶地在萧父面前煽风点火，使得萧家暗地里处处与其作对，吴家接连吃好几个哑巴亏，元气大伤。  
  
柳暗花明又一村，大伯娱乐公司旗下的小女明星在一饭局上意外被中央的官员相中。老爷子听闻后顺水推舟，于是排出万难地送人去吹一吹这枕边风。这女子也不负众望，确实一人得道，鸡犬升仙。吴家也就因祸得福，成功抱上了高/官的大腿。尝到甜头的吴家人从此一发不可收拾，对权力、金钱的欲望和贪念接踵而至，犹如枯木逢春，迅速生长为参天大树。  
  
至此，吴家一路顺风顺水，不出一年就将不可一世的萧家轻松挤下宝座，独占鳌头。  
  
数年累月的推杯换盏，吴家早已与政/府高层盘根错节，成为互惠互利的一条绳上的蚂蚱。如今的吴氏家族已不是当初籍籍无名之辈，纵使新人不断崛起，凝聚在一块去抗衡，也不过是蜉蝣撼大树，以卵击石罢了。  
  
大伯的影视传媒、父亲的房地产、三叔的画廊、四姑的赌场，无一例外皆是整个洗/钱产业链的一个齿轮，环环相扣、缺一不可。吴家人早就抛弃了所谓的良知和道德底线，替这些高/官们周而复始地清洗着肮脏的来路不明的钱款，从中谋取巨大的利益。  
  
吴世勋想到他将来也注定要接手父亲的事业，还想着要撇清关系的自己简直是可笑至极。就算目前没有，但全靠家中养着的他又能干净到哪里去呢？不过换了种形式助纣为虐而已。  
  
原本在澳门赌/场开得好好的，奈何近来政策收紧，平白添了多重监管程序，想再动大手脚，是难上加难。但这块让四姑家挣得钵满盆满的大肥肉怎能轻易就拱手让人，从几个月前就在筹备方案。也不晓得吴亦凡何处得来的消息，听说公海上的赌/博是不受限制的，只要在停靠沿海岸的时候收敛即可。  
  
驱车来到港口约莫半个钟头，吴世勋下了车，呼吸到湿润的空气，才恢复了些许往常的神气。但这来之不易的好心情仅保存了几分钟，便在登上甲板偶遇仇家的那一瞬烟消云散。  
  
“他怎么在这？”吴世勋咄咄逼人的语气瞬间让吴亦凡额上冒汗。  
  
“几千号人，我哪儿能一个个筛选……”

表哥面露难色，但第一要务仍是宽慰乌云密布的小少爷：“再说了，这里是我们的地盘，他没胆子轻举妄动。”  
  
狭路相逢勇者胜。  
  
吴世勋才准备正面交锋，出乎意料的是，这专横跋扈的萧哲今日却不知怎的改了脾性，见了他们一行人，竟有所忌惮地绕道而走了。表兄弟二人互相交换了个莫名其妙的眼神，却也省得自寻烦恼，先各自回房整顿一下仪表。  
  
这游轮每晚都会进行无限制多桌赛，最终胜者获得。船上的客流量少有一千，多至三千，想要在这么多人之中过关斩将，可不是什么易事。所以大部分人都是抱着娱乐的心态来赌/博的，输了也无痛关痒。  
  
不辞辛劳地赶来这里的吴世勋自然是不能错过此次盛宴，小少爷的手来回抚着底牌，再看圆桌上翻出的三张公共牌，没了底。自己的牌面说好不好，说坏也不坏，荷官询问是否下注时，他还是犹豫着挺到了最后一刻，但结果自然是不尽人意。  
  
吴世勋不是没有自知之明，本该第一轮就弃了牌，在陷得过深之前及时抽身才是明智之举。却因为那一点点的心存侥幸，逼得他输得一败涂地。  
  
甲板上迎面扑来的海风含着咸湿的腥气，不给人一点逃避的机会，吹得吴世勋一阵眩晕。他这才想起开机，手机刚亮了没多久，二姐的名字就伴着通话界面一齐跳上了屏幕。  
  
才接通，吴世镜故意捏着嗓子发嗲的嗓音就向他袭来，不害臊地喊着亲爱的小弟，我来关心你了。  
  
即使对方看不见自己的神情，他还是习惯性地翻了个白眼道：“别黄鼠狼给鸡拜年了。”  
  
二小姐忍不住骂了句狗咬吕洞宾，继而好奇地问他身侧是什么声音。  
  
吴世勋一看纸不包住火了，立即向姐姐全盘托出。银铃般的笑声从那头传来，似乎是早有预料：“就知道你憋不住！”  
  
巨轮乘风破浪地前行着，夜色笼罩的海浪隐了白昼的清澈湛蓝，翻腾着污秽浑浊的浪花。远方海鸥的鸣叫忽远忽近，一轮明月挂在半空，此时却透过薄云折射出鬼魅的光来。  
  
两者静默着听了片刻的风声，对面的吴世镜率先开了口：“对了，你知道小叔会弹钢琴吗？”  
  
吴世勋心中感到好笑，小叔出身一般的背景他是有所耳闻的，如此清贫的家中怎么会还有闲钱供一个孩子培养这种高雅的爱好，于是他问道：“这又是从何而来？”  
  
“观察得出的，”她的声音漫不经心，可句句一针见血，“你有没有注意过他的手指经常会不由自主地弹动？”  
  
“还有他手上干干净净的，一件饰品都没有。连吴亦凡都知道戴表来彰显身份地位，朴灿烈不可能不懂这些吧。”  
  
听罢，他堕入了沉思，吴世镜的怀疑不无道理，这弹琴的人的确不喜欢手上有任何束缚。朴灿烈这个人的所有隐在云雾中，越往深处走，这幻影越是难以辨别。  
  
表哥的聒噪吹散了内心郁结的浓雾，吴世勋来不及攥住那游丝，它便立即销声匿迹。吴亦凡招呼他去看决胜局，吴世勋带着一知半解的疑惑，匆匆挂断了电话，心神不宁地回到赌场。  
  
吴世勋生性不喜凑热闹，所以只是站在外缘稍稍靠内侧一些观战，未曾料到却在其中找到了朴灿烈的身影，而他身畔坐着的是略显局促不安的萧哲。  
  
绿布桌上已经躺着三张翻牌了，分别是黑桃尖、方块三与红心K，显然比赛已经进入到第三轮，到了该翻出转牌的时刻。  
  
“Check?”女荷官的声音响起，交头接耳的群众瞬间鸦雀无声，一时间所有人的目光全部聚焦在身着烟灰西装的男人身上。  
  
而朴灿烈的视线却穿过层层叠叠的人群，仿似牢牢地钉在了吴世勋的脸上，而吴世勋似乎也有所感应地与运筹帷幄的男人四目相对，眼神里一汪汹涌，须臾小少爷便以戏谑的笑唇语道。  
  
「不行吗，小叔？」  
  
他像是见微知著了对方的激将之意，却没有点破，暧昧地勾起一边的嘴角，然后垂眸毫不犹豫地将面前的砝码全数推了出去。  
  
“I’m all in.”  
  
话音刚落，全场都倒抽了一口凉气，炸开的窃窃私语像是往海底投放了一枚深水炸弹。吴世勋目不转睛地望着朴灿烈的神情，他竟控制不住地兴奋得从脚指头一路颤栗到头顶。  
  
这下陡然令顺序在他之后的萧三少爷冷汗涔涔，朴灿烈这一举动无疑是在投石问路。场上只剩三人，他筹码数量正巧是中间那一档，也无从就此看出他究竟是在虚张声势还是确有一手，但那胸有成竹的器宇着实令人不得不信以为真。  
  
萧哲踌躇再三，没有跟着朴灿烈all in，而是选择保守打法，仅仅推出了一摞筹码加注，等同于五十万美金的价值。  
  
全员加注完，荷官掀开了第四张扑克，一张方块K。  
  
见状，于朴灿烈前头的那位先生选择弃牌，只剩下萧哲一人同他竞争。而这萧三少爷面色忽的一松，也将手上全部的筹码扔进了彩池。  
  
“喜怒于形色，难成大器啊。”吴亦凡无奈地摇了摇头，如是评价道。  
  
在众人的注视下，女荷官缓缓揭开了河牌的神秘面纱，萧哲心急如焚，已是坐不住了，人离开椅子在边上来回踱着步，朴灿烈却有种事不关己高高挂起的意味，翘着二郎腿，面无表情地瞧着中央的扑克。  
  
木已成舟，是草花尖。  
  
轮到公开双方的底牌，萧哲拿的是黑桃K和红心九，凑成了葫芦。  
  
就在萧哲以为自己胜券在握的时候，朴灿烈手上亮出的是红桃和方块尖，四条力压葫芦。峰回路转，今夜的胜者花落朴灿烈。  
  
本以为朴灿烈是在诈唬对方，迫使萧少爷知难而退，没想到他的牌面毫不逊色，难怪底气十足。是他的作风，凡事讲究一个在可操控范围内。  
  
吴世勋望着那人的举手投足，着实不像是从小门小户出来的孩子，浑身上下反倒有的是含着金汤匙出生的气质。他恍然大悟，原来当时第一眼在人群中注意到朴灿烈凭的就是他隐隐约约散发的贵气。而今日没再收敛，在赌/桌旁那一掷千金的风轻云淡非寻常人可做到的，即使是伪装的，那也不容小觑。  
  
又联想到姐姐那无厘头的来电，他不禁起了疑心，沉着脸地离开了噪声源，也不顾周围的拥挤，低头在手机上编辑了一行字，给吴世镜发了过去。  
  
「姐，要查多久？」

再回到赌/场的时候，最大赢家已经没了人影，无头苍蝇地四处乱寻一通，终于在底层的酒吧觅见了小叔的身影。

毫不客气地在男人身侧落座，朴灿烈瞥了吴世勋一眼，也没多大意外，接着摩挲着杯口。

“小叔，德州玩得这么好，教教侄子呗。”吴世勋托起腮，刘海垂下遮住了他的右眼。

“想学？”朴灿烈拿起一旁的骰盅，似是挑衅道，“赢了就告诉你。”  
  
也不知究竟中了什么邪，自己竟屡屡受挫，就像是这骰子故意和他过不去一样，吴世勋只能一口一口地闷威士忌。本意是要套朴灿烈的话，没想到他先败下阵来。

即使意识到不对劲时，却也没有理智容他思考，自己已经睁不开眼皮，朴灿烈见状叫了停，假借起身去了趟洗手间。  
  
待出来的时候，吴少爷早已不省人事地倒在吧台上，酒保愣是喊了好几回也纹丝不动。  
  
他用着恰当的力道将人摇醒，哄小孩般道：“你醉了，小勋。”  
  
小少爷本来紧皱的脸庞，仰头一瞧来人是朴小叔，即刻笑出一排牙来。  
  
朴灿烈紧盯着他颊上两团红云，不自觉的眯起一双眼来，视线停在了吴世勋撅起的唇瓣上。  
  
“我带你回房。”说着，朴灿烈便向吴世勋递出手，想要把人从高脚凳上架起来。  
  
怎料听了此话，吴世勋是越发地任意妄为起来，伸手重重推开朴灿烈，又嬉笑道：“除非你弹琴给我听。”  
  
看似弱不禁风的吴少爷喝了酒顿时换了个人，饶是力气大的小叔都不敢轻易近身，生怕被他那自由挥舞的拳头而被误伤。  
  
朴灿烈终是妥协了，走向三角钢琴，整了整袖子才坐上琴凳，按动了黑白键。吴世勋虽不精通古典乐，但也听出小叔所弹的是埃里克·萨蒂的名作《Gymonpedies 1》。  
  
他半撑着因熏得酒色的脸蛋，随着如若催眠一般悠扬和缓的琴声，眼前的人不知不觉地糊成了三四个重影，失去了最后那点残存的意识。  
  
吴世勋是被一阵剧烈的喘息给吵醒的。  
  
他侧卧在床尾凳上，扭动了下僵硬的脖子，缓缓地支撑身子起来，映入眼帘的是两个一/丝/不/挂的身影。  
  
小少爷登时石化在那里，银幕上投映着的赤条条竟然都是男子，其中一个才自/渎完，便宛如蛇交/尾那般同另一男人缠绕在一起，越绞越紧，仿佛也顺带攥紧了他的神经。  
  
“醒了？”  
  
清冷的声音从他的右手边传来，吴世勋强撑理智，转头怔怔地看向那对深棕的眸子，怎么也望不到眼底。  
  
朴灿烈不怀好意地笑了笑，压低的声线听来分外磁性。  
  
“小勋自己有做过这种事吗？”  
  
喷洒出的热气染红了吴世勋的耳垂，身子也发软。向后倒去的刹那，朴灿烈长手一揽，软绵绵的人顺势就正中他怀里。当他还有些不明就里地瞧着男人之时，那双漂亮精致的大手轻轻抚上了他起了生/理反应的下身，呻/吟不自控地从口中逸了出来。  
  
恍惚间，有什么圆润的球体滚落至他赤/裸的脚踝边，现实与虚幻的界限已经模糊，被惹得眼睑绯红一片的他却也还是颤颤巍巍地低下了头。  
  
那烈焰如血的禁果已然被人咬了一小口。

-tbc


	5. Taboo

05 Taboo  
  
bgm：Bloodshot（SRNO Remix） - SRNO/Lexy Panterra  
  
+++++++  
  
色令智昏。  
  
直至充血的下/体完完全全地暴露空气之中，突来的凉意令吴世勋为之一颤，他的理智才姗姗来迟，遏制了往他身下探去的手。  
  
“朴灿烈！”雾气氤氲的眼眸瞪了男人一记，此刻却如嗔怪的调情一般，连吐纳的气息都沾染了致命的诱惑，“你要做什么！”  
  
“怎么现在不叫小叔了？”

朴灿烈得寸进尺，坏笑着直接一手掌控了吴世勋秀气的物什。前端早已因为影像的刺激而沁出透明的清液，顺着柱身滑落至股间，淋淋漓漓地濡湿了麂皮绒沙发。  
  
吴世勋空有能说会道的本事，现在饶是一句顶用的也说不出口，一张嘴就全是放肆的喘息，和电视机里放映的成人电影如出一辙。  
  
先前的理性占领高地不过是回光返照，在情潮的涌动下，他又变得手无缚鸡之力，自己就是那只被人放跑却又自行回到屠宰场的羔羊，心甘情愿地任由朴灿烈宰割。  
  
是他无力抵抗？又或许是不想反抗？  
  
还未得空细想，朴灿烈富有技巧的抚慰让他情不自禁地抛开伦理道德，沉沦于肉/欲之中。  
  
他的小叔，现在正用那方才演奏钢琴、秀气灵活的指尖握住他的性/器上下套弄着，想到这里，他羞耻又兴奋地更硬了几分，呼吸也乱了阵脚，人难耐地抖着往朴灿烈臂弯里靠近了些，原本安稳固定在肩上的背带也因扭动而掉在各两侧。  
  
每当拇指稍长的指甲不时搔刮过他脆弱的泉眼，吴世勋就按捺不住地媚/叫，浑身燥热又黏腻得宛如置身热带雨林，手上掐着朴灿烈的力道也加重了不少。  
  
吴世勋觉得自己好似濒临燃点的干柴，朴灿烈每个拨云撩雨就是点点火星，一动作就令他身上着的火更旺更烈，熊熊燃烧着直到烟飞烟灭。  
  
背德催化着快感如同层层叠叠的海浪越攀越高，同样的，影片里的那对同性交合的频率也逐渐加快。他像是随波逐流的破败船只任凭情热的风浪将他吹得东倒西歪、神智不清，靠着本能去迎合朴灿烈的节奏。  
  
“我不行了……”  
  
含水的瞳眸迷离着，四周的一切都被高温炙烤成流动的油彩颜料，沿着墙壁汩汩地滑落至暗灰色的地毯上，就连他自身也要化为一滩血水，透过肌肤渗进朴灿烈的五脏六腑，同他融为一体。  
  
情欲的火花在面前噼啪四溅，看得吴世勋眼花缭乱、晕头转向。射/精的那一瞬，一片空白的脑海竟划过几帧破碎的记忆，长满青苔的石阶、雨后浓烈的铁锈味、掌心的两粒水果糖，还有……  
  
唤着哥哥的稚嫩童声。  
  
伴随吴世勋带着哭腔的尖叫，浓稠的浊液泄了他一手，肌肉线条分明的手臂上皆是怀中的人情难自禁时指甲划的一道道血痕。  
  
小叔垂首瞧见吴世勋在他身上留的杰作，挑了挑眉毛，然后顺势将瘫软无力的小少爷拦腰抱了起来，扔到了床上。  
  
朴灿烈眼神晦涩地俯视着仰面平躺在白色床单上的吴世勋，扯开了他本就松垮的衬衣，似是报复一般地将精/血抹在其躯体之上。而吴世勋只是失神地凝视着天花板悬挂着的水晶吊灯，眼底还沉淀着雾水，金属扣碰撞的叮铃咚隆在耳畔响起，皮带缓慢摩擦西装裤布料的声音如匕首一刀一刀凌迟着他薄弱的意志。  
  
“小勋是舒服了，但小叔还没有。”  
  
警铃大作，吴世勋挣扎着翻了身，匍匐着试图逃走。那手却不肯罢休，好巧不巧地拽住了他受了扭伤的脚脖子，娇生惯养的小少爷当下就眼泪汪汪，顾不得颜面，直接喊了出声。  
  
“痛！”  
  
朴灿烈听闻眉毛抖了两下，体贴地让人翻了个身，手挪了位置，改换抓着吴世勋的小腿肚，不费大力地把他拖回了原位。  
  
鼻头因疼痛而红了一圈，殷红的唇已被咬破了皮而漫出血珠来，身下的人已被蹂躏得涕泗横流，漂亮的胴体上遍布白浊和体液，甚是楚楚可人。  
  
那双噙着水泽的眼底，于昏黄的床头灯烘托下，夹杂些许不着痕迹的软弱和柔情，吴世勋就这么看了朴灿烈一眼，却足以让他晃神。  
  
一吻轻柔地落在伤痛的脚踝处，惹得吴世勋全身颤栗不止，疲软的阴/茎又吐出几缕白液，泪滴凝聚在眼头的凹陷处。  
  
屈下身子，朴灿烈又亲了亲他鲜艳如血的耳垂，语气里透露着些许无可奈何：“算了，这回放过你。”  
  
比起之前略带粗暴的举措，男人彻底剥去衣物的手法让他没那么抵触，湿滑的舌尖贴上雪白的脖颈时，吴世勋的乳首完全挺立起来，挠着朴灿烈肩胛的指甲又嵌进肉里几分。  
  
朴灿烈引导着吴世勋的手，让他替自己解开纽扣。吴世勋也就这么冲昏了头脑，温顺乖巧地照做了，小巧的鼻翼和浓密的睫毛随着不稳的气息而翕动着。  
  
到底还是豢养多年的家猫，碰到比自身强大的敌人，不懂逃跑也不懂反击，生存本能令他只会委曲求全，先躲过此劫。  
  
而朴灿烈的恶趣味却没完没了，又拽住身下人的手摸上两人交叠在一处的灼热。触摸到对方巨/物的瞬间，吴世勋烫手般地缩回去，却又被小叔强硬地掰过来。借由着体液的润滑，朴灿烈顶起胯，模拟着性/交般一下一下地蹭着吴世勋的柔软，黏腻的水声回荡在房间，听得人面红心跳。  
  
才释放过的身体还未完全脱离敏感的状态，在这样猛烈的攻势下，他的性/器又硬了起来。吴世勋也不再计较脸面的问题，动情地扬起首，浪/荡而放肆地在朴灿烈面前呻/吟着。  
  
朴灿烈眸色一深，顺势啃咬着吴世勋的喉结和一字锁骨，白里透红的皮肤被留下了淫/靡的吻痕。  
  
床单时而舒展，时而褶皱，屋内激情的叫声一浪高过一浪，吴世勋痛苦地尝试推开对方，无奈却是隔靴搔痒，反而引得人更加紧追不舍。  
  
“不……我，我不要了……”  
  
“求……求你了……”  
  
小叔紧盯着被欲望所操控的小少爷此时居然低声下气地向自己讨饶的模样，恨不得将他生吞活剥，仍是坏心眼地加速着动作，俯首含住了胸前的红豆，逼得人舒爽得只会一个劲儿地摇头。  
  
再度高/潮，小腿不受控制地绷紧，死死地勾住了朴灿烈的腰，双方的精/液也分不清你我，一道喷洒在吴世勋本就湿漉漉的小腹。他因体力不支，双腿一松就晕了过去，眼角还带着泪光。  
  
是夜，吴少爷难得做了场梦，梦回自己走失三年后重返吴家的时期，再久以前的记忆都朦朦胧胧，包括他人间蒸发的那三年也忘得一干二净。大多数回忆都是靠家中的人给自己灌输得来的，他自己并无很多深刻的印象。  
  
那个庞大的老宅对吴世勋而言是如此的陌生，所有人都待他极好，似是要加倍补偿这缺失的几年。可毕竟是感官敏锐的小孩，他何尝感觉不出，那流于表面的友善和关怀，底下涌动的皆是猜忌与怀疑。  
  
兄弟姐妹们也不例外，明里暗里地排挤疏远着他。也正是因为如此，吴世勋很长一段时间都是独来独往的孑然一人，促使了那一夏日午后，意外被吴亦凡惊吓到从而跌落池塘险些溺毙的飞来横祸。  
  
那回有惊无险的落水像是他人生的一个分水岭，他昏昏沉沉地醒来之后，距离事发已有一日多，众人改头换面，对自己的态度是一百八十度大转弯。小少爷不明所以地被动接受着那些好意，心中却掀不起一点波澜，但他知晓这变故定是有什么原因的。  
  
最终，软磨硬泡地用一包瑞士进口巧克力，从四姑小女儿吴亦真的嘴里大致套出了来龙去脉。是他在昏迷时一直念叨的兔子玩偶打消了所有人的疑心病，而那玩具是吴小少爷从小寸步不离身的物件，外人是无从知晓的。  
  
十一岁懵懂的吴世勋终于醍醐灌顶，想要在这个复杂无情的家族生存下去，他对谁都不能付之真心，哪怕是自己血浓于水的亲人。  
  
海上升起圆日，满室的春光乍泄一览无余，吴世勋不着一丝寸缕地躺在诺大的床上，胸口深红的吻痕提醒着他昨夜的疯狂。  
  
翻云覆雨一宿，两人甚至一个亲吻都不曾有，其性质可见一斑。吴世勋灵台顿时清明了不少，不过是酒后乱性，做一回露水鸳鸯。醒来还是你走你的阳关道，我走我的独木桥，两不相欠。  
  
事情本该是如此收尾。  
  
睁开沉重的眼皮，只见朴灿烈侧卧在他正前方，与自己一样赤裸相待，似乎已经这样望着自己沉睡许久。日光落在他琥珀色的星目里，通透明亮得若一汪湖水般澄澈静谧。未经打理的头发随意地遮住了部分额头，没了通常的拒人于千里之外的冷傲，现在的他倒像是个比自己小了两岁的人。  
  
见吴世勋苏醒了过来，男人若无其事地笑了笑，说了句早上好。经过朴灿烈一夜的折腾，疲惫至极的吴世勋并不想再看到这张使他心烦意乱的脸，这只会让他感到无尽的悔恨和耻辱。  
  
居然和自己的小叔做了苟且之事。  
  
小少爷内心深处重重地叹息了一声，眼不见为净地合上了眼。  
  
吴世勋，你可真够要脸的。  
  
闭目没多久，便感觉隔着薄薄一层丝绸，那人的食指一路从自己的腰间开始游走，渐渐在翘臀处停下了动作，清冷的手掌轻巧地滑进了被单，直接覆上饱满的臀肉，不轻不重地捏了一把。  
  
大清早就骤然被调戏了的吴世勋瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，强忍着怒意，笑眯眯的表情下掩着咬牙切齿：“小叔，请你自重。”  
  
碍于这尴尬的辈分，就算再怎么怨气横生，吴世勋也只得压下他的少爷脾气，表现出小辈对长辈应有的尊敬来。  
  
没想到自己的好言好语换来的竟然是朴灿烈愈发恬不知耻的行为，那不安分守己的手摸向他的后/穴，还轻佻地按了按，一脸无辜地瞧着吴世勋说道。  
  
“是吗？我看昨夜你挺乐在其中啊。”

这时，他无比痛恨自己一贯礼数周全的作风，对待这种得了便宜还卖乖的人，就不该一忍再忍，丢进海里喂鲨鱼都不解恨。  
  
玄关忽然传来一阵急切的敲门声，朴灿烈没有变更半撑着脑袋的姿势，不咸不淡地回了句谁，外头的人便高声喊道。  
  
“小叔，你看见世勋了吗？”  
  
表哥的大嗓门犹如晴天一道霹雳，吴世勋动作比大脑反应快，正要从床上一跃而起，男人眼疾手快地按住了他的手腕。  
  
温柔的言语间藏着尽是威逼利诱，朴灿烈那俊俏的外貌现如今看来竟是让人如此爱恨交加。  
  
“你说我是去开，还是不开呢？”

-tbc  



	6. Blur

06 Blur

屋内的空气凝结了有半分钟，吴世勋半支起身子，微微扬起下巴，直面迎击朴灿烈难以揣测的目光，故作轻飘飘地撂下一句。

“去呀，大不了玉石俱焚。”

苍白如纸的面庞上却镶嵌着一双倔强、不服输的眼睛，朴灿烈像是被他这幅煞有介事的模样逗乐了，笑着刮了记他的鼻尖：“玩笑而已，何必当真呢？”

这忽然过分亲昵的举止令正在发作边缘的吴世勋恼羞成怒，他气鼓鼓地一把甩开对方的手，裹起被单下了床，快步躲进了洗浴室。

目送着小少爷恶狠狠地拉上磨砂玻璃门后，男人随后起身抓起沙发上的浴袍套上，走向了门边。

门刚吱呀一声打开，等候多时的吴亦凡立即就被一阵奇异的味道给冲了满面，他即刻捏住鼻子，眉头紧锁地自言自语着：“什么味儿啊这么大？”

“小勋怎么了吗？”朴灿烈没有理会表哥的抱怨，双臂交叉着倚在门框上，好整以暇地注视着对方。

但来者沉浸在思索这气味之中无法自拔，眼珠子咕噜转了几圈，他才后知后觉地反应过来，不是别的，这正是欢/爱过后浓郁的体/液腥味。

意识到自己莽撞地撞破小叔春风一度的事后，吴亦凡当下脸色有些僵硬，他可不想不明不白地就得罪了这尊大佛，讪笑摆手道此事不必惊动小叔，说自己再去别处找找。

朴灿烈挑了记单边的眉，脸上带着满意的微笑：“去吧，辛苦你了。”

房门被关上后，表兄摸着下巴，回味起朴灿烈手臂上深浅不一的抓痕，心想小叔看上去斯斯文文一个人，竟然喜欢床上野的。

知人知面不知心啊。吴亦凡表情玩味地摇了摇脑袋，消失在了阶梯口。

“出来吧。”

吴世勋虽是藏在洗手间避嫌，但两人在玄关的对话，他是听了个一清二楚，心想这表哥真是个靠不住的，都没遇着大难就自个儿先飞了。

睚眦必报的小少爷冷哼了一声，暗中盘算着日后定要好好给吴亦凡使个绊子，看他以后还敢不敢这么过河拆桥。

推门出来时，朴灿烈已经穿戴整齐了，燕麦色的毛衣里露出衬衫的衣领和下摆，配了条黑色铅笔裤，比昨天休闲不少。

吴世勋和人对视了一眼，又收紧了身上的遮蔽物，走至床边捡那散落一地的衣服。

仔细一瞧，发现扣子给绷掉了两粒，显然是没法穿了，小少爷兴师问罪地提着它，示意让小叔自己看。

“那就穿我的吧。”

无可奈何的吴少爷怒目圆视着始作俑者，接着朴灿烈就猝不及防地被人扔了一脸扯坏的衬衣。

接近晌午十一点时，一抹鲜亮的颜色便出现在邮轮餐厅门前，吴世勋身上深紫色的连帽卫衣和水洗蓝的丹宁衬着他肤色更加白皙，年轻的打扮看上去同高中生无异。唯一美中不足的是这衣服尺寸实在是太不合身了，袖子长了一截，弄得吴少爷活像个偷穿大人衣服的小孩子。

“世勋，你这衣服怎么大得跟睡衣似的。”吴亦凡目瞪口呆地举着水杯，眼里尽是诧异。

吴世勋一把抽出椅子，臭着他那张娃娃脸，忿忿道：“大惊小怪什么，买错尺码而已。”

又瞥了记桌边淡然喝着拿铁的朴灿烈，一想起昨夜他的所作所为，就连装模作样也懒得扮，招呼也不打地径直坐下。

“我前面听小叔说了，他刚来的路上碰见你从健身房出来。”

两人心照不宣地交换了个眼神，吴世勋心中一块巨石放下，总算是舒坦了些，原来朴灿烈出门叮嘱他洗漱后晚半个小时来餐厅是这个道理。

吴亦凡嘴巴没停，又继续神神叨叨着：“也好，你是该锻炼锻炼了，上回差点被人……”

小少爷在餐桌下飞起就是一脚，踢向心直口快的表哥。失误在自己身上，他默默地吃了个瘪，当即噤声。

即使如此，朴灿烈还是抓到了重点，饶有兴趣地询问了起来：“哦？小勋发生什么事了？”

“说来话长。”吴亦凡心虚地望向面无表情的表弟，清了清嗓子重新斟酌语句，“总之亏得他福大命大，这才躲过一劫。”

服务员的到来得以救了吴亦凡一命，成功地转移了这个话题。吴世勋匆匆翻了遍菜单，便点了份焦糖香蕉松饼和一杯热巧克力。

“一大早吃这么甜？”朴灿烈眼含春风地问道，颇有几分长辈关心小辈的姿态。

可吴小少爷现在活脱脱是一点就着的火药桶，这朴小叔无论怎么做，在他眼里横竖撇捺都是错。

“不劳您费心，我就是嗜甜如命。”吴世勋望了人一眼，回答里皆是刺。

尴尬的气氛弥漫在三人之间，吴亦凡对叔侄两人的闹别扭是一头雾水，但他也不敢轻举妄动去当这个和事佬，免得吃力不讨好，还白白担个骂名。

没多久食物就呈上了桌，吴世勋一扫阴云，故意用力划拉，锯齿摩擦餐盘的刺耳声令朴灿烈略微皱起了眉头。将此景尽收眼底的小少爷心中好不痛快，塞了一嘴蘸满枫糖浆的松饼，得意忘形地拉了拉领口。

说吴亦凡粗枝大叶，这时候倒是眼尖得很，随意地扫了一眼就发觉自家表弟颈侧和锁骨处可疑的红点，指着那处问他怎么回事。

“大概什么虫咬的吧。”说罢，吴世勋面不改色地低头喝了热巧，又刻意抬头看着斜对面的朴灿烈，含沙射影的意味不彰自显。

“奇怪，九月底也没蚊子啊……”表兄百思不得其解地挠了挠头，喃喃自语着。

倏忽，吴亦凡一惊一乍地拍了下桌，提起昨天朴灿烈赢下的德州扑克比赛的奖金该如何处置。

小叔出手大方，摆摆衣袖道：“不必给我了，就当我送你们俩的见面礼吧。”

说得好听，肥水不流外人田而已，明眼人谁看不出来？比起吴亦凡掉了馅饼的愉悦，吴世勋嗤之以鼻他的虚伪，拿叉子蹂躏着香蕉片。

“今晚的烟火秀，赏个脸不？”

“不去。”

吴世勋不喜拥挤，因为会触碰到陌生人，再加上惧水，离甲板边缘半米都感到呼吸困难，这几天基本都是贴着墙走的。

但因先前明里暗里流露出的不悦，令在场两位都下意识地以为他是在赌气。

耳畔飘来朴灿烈的嗓音：“生气了？”

右手腕感到压力，小少爷低眸，只见朴灿烈轻轻覆在自己之上的手。他愣了半秒，突然挣开对方，突兀地起身。

“都说了我不去！”

意识到自己的失态，吴世勋只能一不做二不休，怒气冲冲地回了嘴，于是便落荒而逃地离开餐厅。

一顿疾跑回了房间，他气喘吁吁地靠在门背上，被朴灿烈触碰过的肌肤至今还如过电般酥麻。电光火石间，再次掠过昨夜旖旎风月的片段，他望着自己的眼神分辨不清几分真几分假。吴世勋又是心乱如麻，真是将这人千刀万剐都死不足惜。

人总是如此，越是禁忌，越是跃跃欲试。可如今一只脚踏上了警戒线，他却不中用地当起了鸵鸟。吴世勋在万丈深渊的边缘摇摇欲坠，似乎还在等一个契机、等一个结局，到底是粉身碎骨，还是有惊无险。

小腹传来羞赧的热意，吴世勋心神不宁地卧倒在大床一侧，捂着肚子强压上头的情/热。与欲望争斗的过程中，不知不觉便睡了过去，兴许是人太过劳累，没有力气再做梦。

门铃声唤醒了熟睡的小少爷，他难受地换了个边，依然没有动作。本以为消停了，倒听见了解锁的声响，不速之客登堂入室，引得吴世勋警觉地坐起身。

“吃饭了没？”擅作主张搁下托盘于茶几的朴灿烈先开口道。

一见来人，吴世勋压抑的那团火气又如雨后春笋般冒了出来，抱着双臂把脑袋扭至另一头：“气饱了。”

“那冰淇淋吃吗？”

“吃！”

对甜食来者不拒的吴世勋终于妥协了，撅起唇，指了指装得满满的冰激凌。朴灿烈心领神会地笑了，少爷就是少爷，但凡是能别人帮忙做到的，绝不动自己一根手指。

“是不是还要我喂你啊？”朴小叔递给他琉璃碗的时候这样揶揄道，嘴边还挂着隐忍的笑。

小少爷鼓了鼓腮帮子，回敬道：“不必了，还没残废。”

“我听吴亦凡说了。”在沙发落座的小叔不着痕迹地说道，却砸得舀冷饮的手顿了顿。他依旧避而不谈，又举勺吃了口。

“是我的错，为了赎罪，你打我出气吧。”

说着，对方还像模像样地向自己摊出双手掌心，一脸真挚。

“我打你做什么？”吴世勋看朴灿烈如此正襟危坐，噗嗤一声朝他笑了出来，难得收了疏离客气的外壳，耸了下肩道，“不知者无罪。”

末了，爱趁口舌之快的小少爷又补了句说他不过是看在甜品的份上。

朴灿烈也乐得不戳破他，交叉着腿，身子前倾了些问有没有想过解决这个问题。吴世勋如实说这始终是个弱点，保不齐哪天被人要挟可太吃亏了。

对面忽地眼睛一亮，看得吴少爷隐隐眼皮微跳。

甲板的角落，小叔牵着紧闭双目的侄子，慢步走向船尾。在朴灿烈的提示下，吴世勋小心翼翼地睁开眼睛，身体还是不由自主地同围栏保持一定距离。

“还觉得可怕吗？”

不敢多看一眼翻腾的海面，深不见底的未知让他心生恐惧，还是犹豫地点了点头。

童年坠入寒彻骨髓的池塘的记忆又卷土重来，刚想往后退，高大的阴影就从身后笼罩了吴世勋，人被压到栏杆上，吹得通红的手直截了当地伸进了他空荡的卫衣。

“你发什么疯？！”

朴灿烈却无视侄子的怒叱，指头揉捏着敏/感至极的乳/粒，时不时将硬/挺再按回原处，理直气壮道：“帮你克服惧水症啊。”

吴世勋一时竟哑口无声，先礼后兵的计谋可真是把他耍得团团转。早该预料到，朴灿烈的示弱从来不是单纯的服软，蛰伏许久再一招致命，连反应的时间都不给。

那手如蛇般钻进了他的底/裤，肆意地在他脆弱的器/官上来来回回，甚至还微微使力掐了流水的顶部，痛感和爽利一齐迸发，终究是将人推入了神志不清的混沌之境。

“你给我适可而止……”吴世勋死死攥着扶手，咬紧牙关才憋出这么一句完整的话来。即使迎面浇来这凌冽的海风，他的身子仍旧火热得像炭炉，全身的血直往下半身冲。

远处波平如镜的海平线，呼啸的风声像是呜咽。几声巨响过后，空中绽开绚丽缤纷的火花，吴世勋忆起表哥提及的焰火秀，这甲板必定会人头攒动，即使他们身处末尾，也不能保证不被目睹此事。

心下至此，他突然得了劲，拼命地蠕动着，抓住朴灿烈的手就要往外拉。

“有人……会看到……”

“让他们看吧。”他贴着吴世勋耳根子说道，呼吸带来的瘙痒又勾得人娇/喘连连，接着变本加厉地抚弄着对方湿滑的性/器。

反正不是白看的。

那余光瞥了眼拐角的地方，朴灿烈就松开风衣完全将纤瘦的人豢养其中，像是尾端滴着毒液的蝎子威胁着任何想抢夺猎物的劲敌。

撸/动的频率骤然加速，朴灿烈掐着吴世勋乳/首的力度也脱了缰，他失控地叫出了声，灵魂仿佛要在这狂风骤雨中被丢出躯壳。

在这意乱情迷之中，他捡回了些许清醒，自己只能是纵身一跃，已毫无退路可言了。

前端被粗鲁地搓揉着，股间传来灼热的硬/物顶着的压迫感，前后夹击不停地刺激着他纤细的神经，终于屏不住一股热流涌出，交代在朴灿烈手中。

一番情/事，射出的白/浊又弄得衣物是不堪入目。吴世勋瞬间脱力，意识涣散地跌进了朴灿烈怀里。他扶稳了面色潮/红的小少爷，顺便解下长风衣盖在其身上，然后将人一把横打抱起。

吴世勋双手环着朴灿烈的脖子，没什么震慑力地说道：“我要杀了你。”

男人垂眸看了看依偎在他胸膛的侄子，浅笑了一下。

“你舍不得的。”

朴灿烈拥着像只绵羊般温顺的吴世勋，又虎视眈眈地盯向隐在转角处偷窥许久的萧哲。一个眼神便让人如堕寒冰，紧接着以口型无声地警告道。

「滚。」

-tbc


	7. Non-Zero-Sum

07 Non-Zero-Sum

蹭到鼻尖的垂发轻轻地被拨到了耳后，半分钟后身边凹陷的床垫分量一减，慢慢地弹回原位，直到听见啪嗒的关门声，装睡的吴世勋这才原形毕露地睁开了双眼。

窗外船笛阵阵，今日游轮终于抵达陆地，准备停靠日本。他四处打量了一圈，一干二净的，几乎没有半点人呆过的痕迹，除了搁在床尾的那件米黄风衣。

无可避免地又回忆起昨晚的不愉快，吴世勋转了个向，望着天花板跳跃的光斑出神。渐渐困意再度袭来时，遗失的回忆不再是零碎的画面，而是进化成了小小的片段。

“好漂亮……”

光透过水晶折射出彩虹的斑斓色彩对于小孩子而言拥有着莫大的吸引力，听罢稍大的手便毫不犹豫将那颗剔透的晶石递给了另一只小手。

“弟弟喜欢就拿去吧。”

他们的笑声像是从隧道另一头顺着穿堂风飘进耳朵里，吴世勋分辨不真切两个小孩的声音。明亮点的倒颇像吴亦凡，但仍要在结尾打上一个问号。

睡意全无，他彻底清醒了过来，那忽隐忽现的光点也没了踪影。

来到餐厅，小圆桌前只有表兄一人端着手机浏览，吴世勋坐下时还是忍不住好奇心多嘴地问道：“他人呢？”

皱着眉头的吴亦凡讶异道：“你不知道吗？小叔下船飞回国了。”

心里咯噔一下，吴世勋眨了眨眼，低下脑袋掩盖自己略显僵硬的嘴角。

“吴亦凡，你也真奇怪，”半晌，小少爷冷静又淡漠地开口，明明展露的笑容如此无可挑剔却看得表哥一身鸡皮疙瘩，“他的事与我有何干系？”

“你也用不着这么针对他吧，小勋。这天底下的有钱人里有几个是没私生子的？既来之则安之，咱们井水不犯河水。再说了，小叔没权没势的，翻不出什么水花的。”拿人手短，吃人嘴软，吴亦凡瞄了眼自己手腕上朴灿烈赠予的宝玑陀飞轮还是屈服了。

见吴世勋不再多言，表哥长长地松了一口气，心想着自己总算是不辱使命了，殊不知吴少爷被“私生子”这个字眼给绊住了而无心回应。

一路被抱到淋浴房，混乱不堪的吴世勋坐在浴缸边沿，朴灿烈弯腰替他调节水温时，终于忍无可忍的他兀自站了起来，手臂抬到半空。

热气蒸腾的浴室里凸显得那一记掌掴之响亮，目睹朴灿烈无暇的左脸上显现出淡红的指印，吴世勋才自觉过火，右手传来扇完耳光带来的余震，微微颤动着。

视线转了过来，人也随之挺直了腰背，那厚重的阴郁如同从骨子里散发出来一般，似要面前心虚的人给盯穿。

小少爷梗着脖子，愣是没有退缩，反倒找到了发泄的出口，一鼓作气地将积攒数日的怨气爆发出来：“朴灿烈，我警告你可别忘了自己的身份。区区一个私生子而已，你就不怕我告到老爷子那里，将你扫地出门吗？“

出乎意料他的是对方竟嘲讽地笑了起来，而之后的一席话让方才还盛气凌人的吴世勋无从辩驳。

表哥手下的神出鬼没中断了吴少爷的思绪，那人向两位分别致了意，然后俯下身掩着嘴对他的少东家窃窃私语。

“他也？”吴亦凡拧着眉，神态中带着警觉和意外，又表情莫测地摸了摸下巴，最后朝来者摆了摆手道，“行，我知道了，你下去吧。”

吴世勋没有过问，只是垂眸看着咖啡杯里被他搅出的漩涡，仿佛要将自己一并吞噬进去。

距离游轮之行已经过去整整一周了，而朴灿烈居然也真的如自己所愿，没再出现在他眼跟前一次，犹如人间蒸发。

人际关系无非就是四个字：你进我退。世间万物皆是如此，讲究的是一个平衡。起初，朴灿烈步步紧逼，他便节节败退。现如今那人平白无故退了，吴世勋却不自在了。

自嘲地笑了笑，就这么些日子，竟然荒唐地习惯了那人的存在。而更加过分的是，大脑不听使唤地为小叔开脱，降落时捏虎口的力度，半夜往脚踝上药的冰凉，清晨拨弄发丝的轻柔。

恨铁不成钢的小少爷一把掀掉捣鼓了一下午的拼图，风风火火地冲去地下室了，每一步都踩得极为用力，听得一众下人是心惊胆战。

即使坐在家庭影院分散注意力，朴灿烈对他说的那句话还是如魔咒般萦绕在脑内，挥之不去。

“那如果我有共犯呢？”

单手撑着脑袋的吴世勋烦闷地换了个姿势，四仰八叉地往沙发后座一靠， 心猿意马地仰头望着投影仪光束照耀下漂浮的尘埃。

冷静下来，他所言确实不错，不悦地立起一身的刺单纯只是因为单刀直入地戳到了自己的痛处，令吴世勋不得不面对他逃避已久的现实。

那日甲板上的越界，他哪里会不清楚这其中的利害关系，但他还是默许了这般的胡作非为。

朴灿烈是罪大恶极，可他又能干净到哪里去呢？

一时冲动的巴掌既是对朴灿烈为非作歹的怒火，更是对自己无动于衷的自责。

要让自己主动道歉是绝不可能的，可像现在这样模棱两可的现状，他也是不愿意忍受的。

正所谓一步错步步错，或许自一开始就不该好奇心过剩而去故意靠近这个不知底细的人，但已经引火烧身，现在想追根究底也为时已晚。一朝不慎踏进了泥沼，愈是挣扎愈是插翅难逃，无论吴世勋怎么严阵以待，朴灿烈都像是无孔不入的虫蚁一样直往他身体里、心里钻。

雾气又重了几分，吴世勋不懂的只有一件，那就是朴灿烈的目的何在。不可置否，是吴世勋最先抛出橄榄枝，有意无意地挑/逗了小叔，但于他而言是无聊生活中的调剂和消遣，也从没想过朴灿烈会真的上钩，最后还反客为主地操控了自己。

活了整整二十二年，还未有人能让自己就这么被牵着鼻子走过。好不容易棋逢对手，心底油然升起强烈的胜负欲，这场游戏还没结束，他还有机会翻盘来反败为胜。

朴灿烈，不是只有你会玩。

如是想着，吴世勋便突然一个激灵地于黑暗中站了起来，幕布上乍露半个黑色的人影，在那精致完美的面庞上浮现了一抹鬼魅的笑容。

快刀斩乱麻，已经拖泥带水太久，这回无论如何吴世勋必须要抢得先机，不能再处于被动局面，任由摆布。

抓起丢在沙发旁的针织开衫，急匆匆地连银屏也没关，吴世勋直接快步上了楼。见到站在阶梯口的管家吴叔，他一边裹起毛衫，一边冷冷地吩咐道：“备车，送我去小叔家。”

铃音骤然作响的时候，窗外划过了一道闪电，接着便是沉闷的雷声从远方厚重的乌云层传出，朴灿烈正端坐在普鲁士蓝的长沙发，执在手中的是《哈姆雷特》，故事情节发生到主人公听到自己策反的叔叔忏悔而没能杀死他的段落。

他的视线过了片刻才从密密麻麻的英文上移开，搁下书籍起身的同时悠悠念叨着：“来得可正是时候。”

映入眼帘的人如他所料是吴小少爷，他满面写着“克制”二字，带着不加掩饰的敌意地看向自己。

“进来吧，坐下一起看会儿新闻。”朴灿烈浅笑着挑起嘴角，挤出一边的酒窝来。

公寓客厅传来电视里嘈杂的人声，吴世勋心中纵有不解，还是鬼使神差地进了小叔的家，防盗门在身后缓缓合上，将一室的喧哗锁在门内。

昏暗的老宅次卧里，雨水急促地滑下玻璃窗的光影映射在陈旧的木质地板上，置放于书桌的手机屏幕亮了又熄，继而连三显示的全是来自吴亦凡的未接来电。没过几秒的时间，又变为微信的疯狂轰炸，一条条的讯息不停地弹了出来，导致一时间界面有些卡顿。

「吴世勋，快开电视！」

「是你动的手？」

「不是吧，你也太狠了……贩卖海/洛/因五十克以上可是最高刑罚。」

「罢了，他罪有应得，我们赌/场那档子事就是他的手笔。你不动手，我也迟早办了他。」

「这事做得干净吗？要不要哥帮忙？」

「小祖宗你可急死我了！别不回复啊！」

特别报道一结束，小叔立即按下了关机键，将遥控器往茶几上一放。并肩而坐的两人都不言不语，雷电交加的雨声衬得屋内越发的静默。

这是他要挟自己的筹码，整个圈子都知道吴世勋和萧哲不共戴天。此事一出，外界理所应当地认为是小少爷一时心狠手辣所为，而他只会是百口莫辩。吴家也必定被推到风口浪尖，成为众矢之的，到时候就不是禁足一周这么简单就能过去的事了。

那层挡在前方的云雾现在终于被吴世勋挥散去了些，朴灿烈处心积虑地折磨自己的仇家，还算准了让他看这一出闹剧之心昭然若揭。

他要和自己做一场交易，至于双方博弈的结果是正和还是负和，就不得而知了。

“开个价吧，”吴世勋放下了架起的小腿，不动声色地开口道，“多少钱？”

起身斟了杯红酒，暗红色的液体在高脚杯内轻轻摇晃，朴灿烈微微眯起眼眸，顶灯反光的投映下，吴世勋看见他眼中一闪而过的轻蔑，那种捕猎者冷眼旁观盘中餐垂死挣扎的目光，调笑着说道：“我没那么俗。”

醍醐灌顶，此人早就布下天罗地网，一步步地引诱着自己跳进这个陷阱，而朴灿烈成功了，将他的生杀大权牢牢握在手中。

“那你想怎么样？”

喉结上下抖动了两回，巨大的轰鸣回荡在耳蜗深处，猛烈跳动的心脏此刻像是堵住了嗓子眼，连说话都变得艰难万分。又一道刺目的电光，他目不斜视地注视那个男人，屏息以待。

然后他听见了，那句他预料之中的最终审判。

“我要你以身相许。”

-tbc


	8. Lust

08 Lust  
  
bgm：漩涡 - 彭羚/黄耀明  
  
+++++++  
  
火机金属部件之间有节奏地摩擦声回荡在卧室，锐利得如无数无形的针齐齐扎向吴世勋，可怜的自尊心也随着他颤抖着宽衣解带的动作散落了一地。  
  
一身黑的朴灿烈完全地陷在深灰色的单人沙发里，右手摩挲着饱满的嘴唇，悠哉地欣赏眼前的风光。羞愤地解到第三粒扣子，露出胸口一大片白皙时，他终于喊了停，冷静得如同下达指令。  
  
“可以了，脱下面。”  
  
待底裤也被磨磨蹭蹭地褪去，吴世勋不由自主地拉了拉衣角，幸而衣摆足够长，这件衬衫便成了最后一块遮羞布，他一直侧着头，脚趾不安地缩了起来。  
  
视线范围内不知何时多了一双拖鞋，腰上接着一紧，两人的距离就被骤然拉近，吴世勋不得不仰首望着朴灿烈。瞧着怀里有些被惹毛的家猫，他一时兴起地按着对方肩膀，让人直接跪在地上。  
  
一切不言而喻，放在膝盖的手默默地攥成了拳，咬着牙关，他太清楚朴灿烈就是想让自己看清，就算是小少爷不也得乖乖向他这个私生子低头。  
  
见吴少爷毫无动作，男人似乎不想浪费口舌，只是加大了按着脑袋的力度，鼓鼓囊囊的裆部瞬间近在咫尺。  
  
吴世勋终是没有发作，自暴自弃地一把扯下内裤，却未料弹出的性器直接一记打在他脸颊，也不知是疼痛还是委屈，朴灿烈再度与他对视的时候，动人眼底已凝结起泪滴。  
  
眼圈渐红的他扶着紫红巨物，小心翼翼地从铃口开始舔舐，好在没什么异味，否则他的抵触情绪会更大。津液慢慢遍布了整根勃发的物什，吴世勋终是完全张开了小嘴，被柔软湿滑的口腔包裹，朴灿烈抓着小少爷的手更用劲了些，一时间满室飘荡的皆是令人面红心跳的水声。  
  
伞头戳刺到喉咙口，吴世勋险些呕吐，但听到朴灿烈沉醉的抽气，那没由来的好胜心让他强压着反胃，又深喉了几次。而这招确实奏效，对方没过多久，就猝不及防地拔出阴茎，交代了出来。  
  
白色的黏稠淋了吴世勋满面，他紧紧闭着双眼，那浊液由着地心引力滑落的触感狠狠地凌辱着他。吴小少爷高高在上惯了，可偏偏自己到了朴灿烈的面前就怎么也拿不出平日里一半的趾气高扬。至今遭受如此侮辱，吴世勋也仍旧没想甩头走人，息事宁人也好，游戏人间也罢，只是隐约觉得这些都不是主要原因，而他也在好奇自己究竟可以忍辱负重到哪一步。  
  
伸手拭去污秽，清冷的脸终于拨开云雾见青天，底下泛着兴奋而激起的粉霞，水润的红唇还飞溅上了精液。吴世勋看向朴灿烈的眼神半是恼怒半是羞赧，他臣服地跪坐在他眼前，浑身散发着妖冶的气息，朴灿烈望着人，陡然想要捏碎这完美的欲望。  
  
“张嘴。”  
  
不由分说地，沾染着白浊的手指便埋进了吴世勋的嘴，顿时一股膻腥味在舌头上绽开，他无处遁形。朴灿烈模仿着性交来回地在他嘴中折腾，甚至指尖夹着他的舌头搅动，而在这暧昧的举措之间，吴世勋的下体竟不可置否地扬起了头，不禁溢出了清液的人默默地夹紧了腿根，身体却止不住地颤抖。  
  
不知朴灿烈是否观察到这一点，没在继续恶意地捉弄，只是拍了拍自己的大腿，眼底的锐利和不容推辞令吴世勋憋着一肚子的不满，唯有识时务为俊杰地照指示坐了上去。光溜溜的下身擦过布料的粗粝感莫名地使他亢奋不已，而只要再往前挪动一点就能蹭到对方，性器不禁又上扬了几分，做贼心虚地别过头以躲避小叔投来的视线。  
  
沿着骨节分明的脊柱朝下摸去，一路经过漂亮深陷的腰窝，手指落在尾椎骨附近便停了动作，朴灿烈直视着身上的人轻微发颤的模样，忽然就掌握住两瓣饱满的臀肉。  
  
男人揉捏着翘臀，视线停留在对面柔嫩的粉唇上，明知故问道：“刚才故意的？”  
  
“没……啊！”  
  
未等人将话说完，一记掌掴响亮地落在臀上，吴世勋惊讶又羞耻地看向朴灿烈，搭在其肩上的小手下意识地收缩，脸上的红晕面积已经蔓延至耳朵。  
  
朴灿烈明显是不信任的表情，收回了玩弄臀部的手，揪着领子使劲往下一拉，吴世勋本就若隐若现的胸膛突然暴露在视线内，衬衫正好卡着挺立的乳首，两抹淡粉因不平稳的呼吸轻轻颤栗。  
  
“平时的牙尖嘴利呢？嗯？”随着尾音的结束，逗着乳粒的手狠狠掐了一把，纤细的脖颈向后一仰，难耐的叫声从齿缝漏了出来，透明的液体顺着柱身滴在小叔的西装裤上。  
  
吴世勋缄默着，承认只怕结果会更惨烈。男人见状无奈地摇摇头道了句不回答可是要惩罚的，眼里闪过一道精光，于是埋首在他胸前反复舐咬。  
  
舌尖绕着乳晕打转，时不时将乳尖舔进原位，弄得那处水光锃亮，吴世勋动情地搂着朴灿烈的脑袋，条件反射地往他嘴里送胀痛的肉粒，而被冷落的另一边格外渴求触摸，竟莫名觉得空虚万分。  
  
在情事方面，吴世勋出乎意料地脸皮薄，但此时兴头上也顾不得。他半睁着迷离的眼，声音带着一丝丝沙哑：”这边也要……“  
  
那意乱情迷的模样看得朴灿烈血脉贲张，硬挺的肉茎又涨大了一圈，滚烫的血液直往下半身流淌。吴世勋难得一见的主动，小叔恭敬不如从命，也就不再压抑这燃烧的情欲，就着原来的姿势，架着人大腿将他抱了起来。  
  
天旋地转中，吴世勋被放到了床塌，四肢着地跪趴着，肩胛凸起的骨头宛如展翅欲飞的蝴蝶，朴灿烈俯身吻他侧颈时，发现那一小块皮肤上镶着一枚棕色的痣。他盯着看了许久，眸中掠过的复杂，像是伤感像是不舍，但终究还是散得不留一丝痕迹。  
  
两人的身子又紧密地交叠在一起，朴灿烈边套弄着吴世勋湿滑的分身，边撩拨着胸前的红樱，随着不停的动作，身后的肉茎顶到小穴时还会惹来阵阵软糯的低吟。  
  
手指就着润滑剂捅进甬道时那强烈异物感令小少爷往前挪动了些，当然另一方面是来自开苞的心理压力，跟着表哥纵情声色好几年不假，可真枪实弹却是头一遭，内心不由得显露出这个年纪应有的堂皇来。  
  
朴灿烈微微弓起中指的关节，似是在人身体里找寻什么。频率一点点向上攀升，穿刺的声音愈发清晰，窗外的雨势也随之渐强，起初的排斥慢慢被奇异的瘙痒给取而代之。吴世勋皱起眉，额上的汗水依着面部轮廓滑落至他的手背。渴望被深深填满的荒唐想法顿时吓得他不轻，甩了甩湿发，思忖着自己定是被这来势汹汹的情欲给冲得脑子糊涂了。  
  
内壁被胡乱搔刮着，在触到凸起的软肉时，他半痛苦半舒服地叫出声。朴灿烈见到他沉迷的反应，专门往分外敏感的那一点攻击，后穴被折磨得随着放纵的喘息一紧一缩，支撑成身体的手臂也一个劲儿地打颤，吴世勋最后只能虚弱地半趴在床上，小声呜咽着受不了了。  
  
朴灿烈哪里可能理会这欲拒还迎的请求，又变本加厉地往紧致的小穴中加了第三根指头，小少爷被来回的研磨弄得神魂颠倒，脚趾全部舒展开来。白光骤然笼罩，放眼望去，漫山遍野的晚香玉盛放着，延绵到视野所不能及的尽头。他蹲下身子折了一朵花蕾，恍惚间居然嗅到了那股清幽淡雅的香气，从鼻尖直击神经。  
  
在手指戳刺凸起和不断舔弄耳垂的双重刺激下，吴世勋无法自控地媚叫了一声，身下也应声泄到床单上。他失去力气地倒了下去，浑身剧烈地痉挛着，股间的润滑液也随之漫溢至床铺。  
  
即使做足了前戏，朴灿烈扶着性器推入吴世勋后穴的时候，吴世勋还是无可避免地疼得将掌心的肉掐出一道道苍白的指印来，而对方似乎没打算给他任何喘息的机会，径直地抽动起含在他体内的阳物，但甬道狭小得很，一动作那软肉就如狼似虎地交缠上来，似是在挽留人不许离开一般。  
  
紧致的穴道裹着尺寸惊人的阳具，朴灿烈被吴世勋夹得头皮发麻，不由得暂时停下顶弄，发出一声舒服的叹息，抓着细腰的手也不经意间使了些劲。  
  
压低的气音使得氛围一时变得微妙暧昧，宽大的手掌又在高高翘起的臀部上流连：“原来小勋这么喜欢小叔，下面咬得好紧。”  
  
“……你闭嘴。”  
  
床笫之语反而挑逗得吴世勋面红耳赤，下身不自觉地将人绞得更死，朴灿烈失笑地看着死鸭子嘴硬的人，凶残地往内里捅了一记，小少爷顷刻间哑口无言。  
  
黏液交织的水声和着放浪的呻吟，贯穿一次比一次愈发深入，而吴世勋在不停歇的性事中居然慢慢品味出了几分爽利，原本倍感痛苦的内穴也渐渐分泌出滴滴肠液，方便着朴灿烈加快抽插的速度。  
  
“慢一点，嗯……好难受……”他难耐地轻咬着肘窝的肉来纾解陡然生变的感觉，男人却充耳不闻。  
  
食髓知味，朴灿烈掰开了吴世勋并拢着的下肢，毫无征兆地再度侵犯禁地，这个姿势让性物含得极深，几乎是全根侵入，狠厉的顶胯仿佛要将囊袋也要挤进深处。  
  
干柴烈火烧得他们的理智也化为乌有，吴世勋已是腰酸背痛，遭人一顿毒打也不过如此，而身后的男人并没有要停息的征兆，仍像个打桩机似的在他身上卖力地耕耘。  
  
阳物无意中擦过那一点时，娇媚的喘息变了调，足足拉长了几个音，销魂蚀骨的滋味从天灵盖直接了当地劈进来，分身酥麻的酸胀感让他几乎窒息，颤颤巍巍地决定自给自足。  
  
“不许摸！”  
  
命令的口吻吓得吴世勋刚伸向下体的手为之一震，接着朴灿烈就把双手按在他脑袋左右两侧。吴世勋拼命地扭动着身子，却怎么也挣不脱那人的掌控。朴灿烈以压倒性的体格差死死地克制住了胡闹的侄子，还顺便拉长了手臂够到了床头柜上他解下的领带，一圈圈地缠绕起手腕，最后还以防万一地系了个死结。  
  
恼羞成怒的小少爷暴脾气又即刻上了头，新账旧账叠加在一起的火一时半会是浇不灭了，他侧过身怒目圆睁道：“你快放开我！”  
  
“凭什么？”碰上朴灿烈笑眯眯的惺惺作态，吴世勋更是难以平息心中的愤恨，一口咬上小叔撑在他两侧青筋横布的手臂，嘴上发了狠一点也不知道轻重。  
  
直到尝出了血腥气，小少爷才缓缓松开嘴，留下的牙印一圈渗出了血。  
  
他眼里已换成了愠怒的神色，显然是被触到了逆鳞，说话时的语气却轻描淡写，丝毫品不出半点情绪。可越是如此，吴世勋越是惶恐，喉结滚动了几番，凉意从尾椎骨爬了上来。  
  
“还咬人啊？”  
  
朴灿烈又笑了笑，漫不经心地瞧了眼血淋淋的伤口，随即凶狠地一把捏起吴世勋的人下巴迫使两人对视，看来即使是家猫也天生有一身反骨。  
  
他挑了挑眉，若有所思地说道：“看来不治治，是改不掉这个坏毛病了。”  
  
阴茎被对方所控制在手，吴世勋暗觉不妙，心里一阵打鼓，方才嚣张的气焰霎那灭了一半，连对峙的嗓音也不自觉地抖了起来。  
  
“你想做什么？”  
  
“不是想摸吗？我代劳一下。”  
  
朴灿烈冷笑了一声，他的大拇指突然狠命地掐着吴世勋的软肉，直接堵死了唯一的出口。  
  
脆弱的下身承受着男人无休止的撞击，被固定在头顶处的双手已经勒出淡淡的红印。充盈的精液无处发泄，没受过如此折磨的小少爷终于忍受不住地带着浓重的哭腔屈服于欲望。  
  
泄出的讨饶既凄惨又勾人，整个柔软的身躯抖得不像话，明显已经处于爆发的临界点：“让我射……”  
  
“以后还对我动粗吗？”朴灿烈攥着他的手腕，冲击仍旧没有停止，贴在他耳边似引诱如威逼地说道。  
  
眼眶满是泪珠的吴世勋咬着唇瓣用力地摇头，此时的他已然丧失了全部的理智，想要出精的欲望胜过了一切，只能遵循着本能去回应朴灿烈的问题。  
  
“用嘴说。”  
  
狂放的性爱刻急转直下，朴灿烈刻意放慢了速度，一下又一下地顶刺这柔软的内壁，每一回都抽到将离未离的状态再完全没入。习惯了急速的快攻，这温吞的性事犹如隔靴搔痒，吴世勋心里一阵发痒，只觉得不够，还想贪婪地索求更多。  
  
吴世勋勉强地调度起一些气力，转过被欺负得一塌糊涂的小脸，眼梢的殷红又深了几分，可怜兮兮地发声道：“不……不会了。”  
  
“好孩子。”满面春风的朴灿烈伸手轻轻抚摸了他蓬乱的头发，在他耳朵落了一吻，这才心满意足地拖拽着将他翻了过来，又从正面进入了吴世勋，但却没有如求饶的人所预料的那般让自己解脱，反而牢牢地握着秀气物什。  
  
迷惑不解的他大口地娇喘着，嗔怪中带着几丝委屈道：“你怎么……还不放手？”  
  
“小勋想不想知道，”朴灿烈蓦然凑近了自己的耳根，暖热的氤氲催生着疯涨的情欲，“只靠后面射的感觉？”  
  
吴世勋来不及反应，男人便大开大合地动作起来，冲撞着禁不起刺激的前列腺。他扬起脖子放声大叫起来，小腿因累积成堆而不得释放的快意而胡乱地蹬着，一脚踏在朴灿烈的左肩，试图想停止那人的为所欲为，却被猛烈贯穿的朴灿烈无情地固定在腰间，从而进得更深。  
  
朴灿烈不留余力地打开他的身体，同时也闯开了他的心，即使吴世勋再怎么心不甘情不愿，他还是不管不顾地进来了。  
  
拖长了的叫喊断断续续的，甚至串不成一句完整的呻吟，由于欢爱的激烈，红肿的穴口翻了些许媚肉出来，吴世勋呆呆地望着天花板，一耸一耸的眼前竟走马灯般地飞逝过许多场景。  
  
  
一大一小两个孩子手牵着手在街边走着，似乎是放学回家，身上都挂着书包。车辆飞驰而过的轰鸣和人来人往的嘈杂不绝于耳。  
  
吴世勋只能看见他们的背影，看不真切脸庞，只一个朦朦胧胧的线条。  
  
“如果哪天我们分开了，哥哥一定要记得我噢！”个头略矮的孩子忽然没头没脑道。  
  
另一个长得高些的孩童笑了笑道：“为什么我们会分开？”  
  
“我也不知道，”他思考了几秒又撒娇道，“不管啦，哥哥快回答我！”  
  
“会啊。”  
  
哥哥蹲了下来，说着又抚过他的头发：“所以你要听话一点，明白了吗？”  
  
“我哪里不听话了？！”  
  
“那这是什么？我从你枕头下面找到的。“大孩子不慌不忙地从衣服口袋里掏出两粒糖，微微蹩着眉。  
  
“这个……同学送的！“眼珠子一转，不假思索地脱口而出。  
  
“都说了多少遍了，牙齿会被蛀虫咬得乱七八糟。”  
  
哥哥头疼地瞧着小孩，却又狠不下心教育他。  
  
弟弟摇了摇脑袋，撅起小嘴看着哥哥。  
  
似是被那眼神所动摇，他无奈地摊出掌心的两粒水果糖，透明五彩的糖纸闪闪发亮。  
  
哥哥望向对面兴高采烈地剥着糖衣的弟弟，没什么威严地说道：“最后一次啊……”  
  
“走吧，回家了。”  
  
夕阳将两人的影子拖得很长，弟弟嘴里含着糖，开心得摇头晃脑，而哥哥把手拉得更牢了些，生怕人跑丢了。  
  
朴灿烈几近痴迷地凝视着身下被蹂躏得已经失神的人。吴世勋实在是漂亮得过分，短发粘在光洁的额头，明眸即使闭着，朴灿烈也能想象得出他每每看过来的眼神，他一定不知道自己看着有多么勾魂。隐约可见半开的口中嫣红软嫩的舌，刚才覆盖着自己阳物时所散发的温热。被捆绑着的手掌就像是猫爪有气无力地挠着自己的胸膛，却胜似挠着他的心脏，无形地诱惑着他。  
  
脑海中莫名地跳出初见时吴小少爷的模样，一身的刺，骄纵又跋扈，太不懂得掩饰透过目光暴露的内心想法。想起曾经嘲讽过吴世勋的不谨慎，而如今这话却应数全还给了他。这一回的的确确是朴灿烈的计划之外，他本不该如此心急，却还是铤而走险，一手将萧家的宝贝三儿子置于死地。谁叫这沟壑难填的欲火一碰到对方就燃烧得更旺、更烈，让朴灿烈情难自禁地自投罗网。  
  
知觉只剩来自下身疯狂的交缠，被填得满满当当的穴道忽然传来一阵急剧的收缩，只短短几秒的光景，他瞬间就崩溃地哭喊了出来：  
  
“朴灿烈！”  
  
吴世勋憋到发紫的性物在对方蛮不讲理的抽插中抵达了洪峰，朴灿烈适时地松开了手，精血汩汩地遍布了平坦紧实的小腹。  
  
潮汐漫过整个身体，高潮的快意一波又一波地如浪头连续袭来，再急速地褪去，每一次浸没都让人感觉更加虚无缥缈。发丝直至脚趾都麻木不仁，泪腺像是罢了工，生理性盐水前赴后继地从眼角滑落。  
  
堤坝终于打开了闸门，那些深埋心底的情绪一发不可收拾地倾泻而出。吴世勋无处可逃，他只能随着这汹涌澎湃的冰水，如默片中慢放的动作，渐渐地平静地沉入了湖底。漂动的水草缠绕自己的四肢，他动弹不得，失重的感觉萦绕了周身。深陷欲望的漩涡，吴世勋却感到深入骨髓的孤独，睁开了双目，月光化作了细碎的点点微光，在湖面上闪烁跳跃。  
  
原来他不需要救世主，自始至终，他想要的只是有人陪他一同坠落地狱。罪孽感太过沉重，他一个人实在负担不起。恍若隔世的声音从模糊一片的水面空灵地传来，朴灿烈朝湖底张望的人影像是存在于光年之外，他仿佛听见自己正卑微地说着吻我二字。  
  
如果他吻我的话……  
  
吴世勋已无法区分那句渴求究竟是脑内的幻想还是发生的现世，而紧随而来的热吻立即让他将这些遐想抛之九霄云外。  
  
这个人，他愿意。  
  
亲吻充斥着男性最原始的征服欲，攻城掠池带来的皆是粗鲁与野蛮，吮吸着舌尖的动作将自己仅有的呼吸也一并夺走，在未完的快感余韵中，朴灿烈尽数释放在吴世勋体内，本就火热的下体接受了微凉精液的刺激，又敏感地流出几股稀薄的浊液来。  
  
灵魂似是被抽干，经历过前所未有的高潮后，狼藉不堪的小少爷虚脱得半蜷缩着身躯，背对着在床沿另一边吸烟的朴灿烈，辛辣又呛鼻的气味弥漫开来，男人淡薄的嗓音袅袅穿过烟雾。  
  
“这间公寓留给你。”  
  
依旧是惯用的陈述句，暖风吹得轻纱帘蒙络摇缀，他注视着一地飘影和月光，嘴角多了一份若有若无的笑。

-tbc


	9. Intimacy

09 Intimacy  
  
大雨困了这座城市一夜，此时终得以窥见天光敞亮。滴答的时针走至晌午，那紧阖的双目才不情不愿地舍得露出来见人。几乎是动弹不得，昨夜有多欲仙欲死，今日就有多痛不欲生，吴世勋只能认了这债。  
  
本以为是一夜风流的戏码，没想到踉踉跄跄地被推上去之后才发现，朴灿烈安排的是金屋藏娇，吴世勋想着自己也并无损失，那就陪他唱这么一出，于是便心安理得地收下了公寓。  
  
定睛一瞧，床头柜上还多了部手机，想必是用来私下联系的。小少爷面上飘了冷笑，朴灿烈做事倒是天衣无缝，不留任何蛛丝马迹。  
  
环顾整间卧室，人依旧不知所踪。一回生二回熟，自己理应习惯对方淡漠理智的抽身，没料到心中还是不可避免地荡过几许失落。  
  
吴世勋刚撑着肘半坐起来，残余的精/液就顺势滑出体外，意外自己竟让两人毫无安全措施地发生了关系。头晕目眩的感觉令他瞬间又倒回了床铺，伸手探了探脖颈，果不其然是发起了低烧。重重地叹了口气，只好蜷缩起身子接着陷入睡眠。  
  
半梦半醒中，冰凉的触感敷上额头的瞬间，他即刻就打了个冷颤，睁开沉甸甸的眼皮，映入眼帘的是微微纠起眉望着自己的朴灿烈。吴世勋从被窝里被捞出来，他如若无骨地倚在小叔肩头，不自觉嘴角就弯了起来，一双眼瞧着那人悠悠道：“原来你没走啊……”  
  
一手揽着浑身发烫的小少爷，一手拿着感冒药的朴灿烈有些无奈道：“真是烧糊涂了。”  
  
顺从对方的指示，吴世勋乖乖地张嘴吞了几粒药丸，朴灿烈又灌了他一杯水，这才将人按回床，哄孩子似的轻声道快睡吧。兴许是语气太过柔情，难得吴少爷听了次话，点了点头后便安然地合上了眼。  
  
这体热来得快，去得也快。只是吴世勋本就弱柳扶风的，愣是耗了半个礼拜才勉强恢复了精气神。天气转凉，人就容易犯懒。原先一周的时间里好歹还挑个几天到父亲公司出勤，现在好了，又加上之前的风寒，他干脆大门不出二门不迈，俨然一副坐吃山空的架势。朴灿烈见小少爷整日无所事事地窝在公寓，却也没什么大反应，只是淡淡地叮嘱他别动自己物品。  
  
可惜吴世勋绝不是任人摆布的金丝雀，而是不到黄河心不死的好奇猫。那日临近傍晚，玩到一半手柄没了电，直接导致他输了游戏。半是心血来潮，半是名正言顺，吴世勋东张西望地便寻进了朴灿烈的书房。  
  
一进门就是张物件摆得整整齐齐的写字台，看得赏心悦目，屋内陈设也很简约，一贯的黑白灰。他直接走向了抽屉，熟稔地如同自家地盘。翻到第二排抽屉时，吴世勋被放置在角落的红丝绒盒子给吸引了目光，鬼使神差地打开了。  
  
绒布上静静地躺着一块断了半边羽翼的天鹅水晶，顶灯的光柱透过水晶掉进他的眼眸中。吴世勋疑惑不解地端详了半晌，随即摇了摇头。  
  
残缺的装饰品何必还如此郑重地留着？莫不是什么初恋的定情信物？他这样想着，面上不自觉地露出不悦的神色来。  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
朴灿烈眼底蔓延的凌厉吓得吴世勋禁不住颤栗，差点就拿不稳手中的小盒摔落在地。刚想开口辩解，他便大步流星地来到自己身旁，关上盒子的瞬间便一把夺了回去。  
  
“我……”  
  
“出去。”  
  
那克制的言语里渗漏的愠怒和决绝无一不在告诉吴世勋，这不是小打小闹，自己是真的触到朴灿烈的逆鳞了。  
  
他呆愣地注视了片刻眼前面无表情的男人，缓缓地闭上了嘴，默不作声地离开了房间。  
  
公寓内只剩下钟表滴答行走的声响，安静得渗人。那张冷峻的容颜来来回回地在脑海盘旋，吴世勋食欲大减，郁闷而撅起的唇始终没放下来过。  
  
但仔细回想那折了翼的水晶天鹅，却没由来地产生了强烈的既视感，连右眼皮都隐隐地跳动起来。眉间凝聚的水珠不堪地心引力跌进了满是泡沫的水面，荡出圈圈涟漪。愁云满布的吴世勋抚摩着唇线，苦思冥想了半晌，仍是头绪全无，只得匆匆出了浴，带着一身蒸汽推开门。  
  
谁知就一头栽进朴灿烈的胸膛，吴世勋强装镇定地摸了记额角，仰头问道：“找我？”  
  
“没晕过去就好。”朴灿烈垂下眼，看不出什么浓烈的情绪，淡淡地撂了句就转身离去了。  
  
小少爷看着男人远去的背影，脸上放了一半晴，食指不自觉地轻轻敲打交叉的手臂。知道对方已经消了气，他也是时候接过暗示下台阶。  
  
吴世勋虽自知理亏，却不懂得如何柔言软语地哄人，躺在床上，苦恼地咬着指甲边的肉刺。由远至近的脚步声传进耳朵，他下意识立即关了床头灯装睡。  
  
黑暗中，视觉便失了用处，听见掀开被子的窸窣和朴灿烈平稳的呼吸，才确定他的存在。思想斗争了半天，发现自己怎么开口都奇怪得很，末了只能别别扭扭地往身后那人下面刻意蹭了蹭，明摆着求欢示好的意思。吴世勋以为这下朴灿烈定是按捺不住了，结果却与他所想象背道而驰。  
  
“睡吧。”小叔长手一伸，替人掖了掖被角，又躺回了原位。  
  
这是什么意思？吴世勋眉头皱得越发紧了，之前对自己穷追不舍的，威逼利诱到手了，现在又装什么柳下惠？  
  
恼羞成怒的人没给朴灿烈什么好脸色看，一个劲儿地往床的另一侧靠。  
  
这不，那讨人厌的声音如约而至地响起：“你再挪位置就要睡地上了。”  
  
“那也好过睡在你边上。”翻过身的瞬间，那汹汹火气就喷涌而出，而接下来的热吻将其又全数塞回了腹中。  
  
朴灿烈不费力气地撬开了贝齿，湿/软的舌头顺理成章地闯了进来，滑过敏/感的上颚，又去吮啜对方闪躲的舌尖，直到吴世勋发出无法呼吸的呜咽声才放过了他。  
  
言语间透露着些许疲倦：“别闹了。”  
  
“谁让你亲我的？！”吴世勋有些无言以对，两颊已是烧得火红，可还要嘴上逞能。胸口因缺氧而连绵地起伏着，真丝睡衣也因方才自己挣扎着推搡朴灿烈而松开了颗纽扣，大片的肌肤暴露在暧昧的空气中。  
  
“以后不许这样了，我不喜欢。”朴灿烈不着痕迹地擦过身下人的发丝，吴世勋看不清他的表情，却听出他藏起来的忧伤。  
  
或许是被这种气氛所感染，小少爷心里也突然不好受起来，低声呢喃道：“我知道了。”  
  
日子过得稀里糊涂，直到瞥见手机提前三天的提醒，才想起十一月的第二天是欢喜冤家吴亦凡的生日，而宴会放在了周六傍晚市区的私人公馆。  
  
怎么说也算是正经场合，吴世勋回了趟家取了前几个月定制的西服。穿戴整齐，他盯着镜中自己的脸庞，原先墨黑的发色也渐渐褪成金棕了。忆起大抵是六月的时候，因赌气，他故意漂成了一头金发出现在家族聚餐，险些没把一向墨守成规的父亲气得七窍生烟。结果不言而喻，自然是各退一步海阔天空，他被勒令染回黑发，父亲也答应不再提出国读研的事，于是吴世勋就这样继续做着他呼风唤雨的小少爷。  
  
说是生日宴，大家都心照不宣地默认背后必有他事，这吴家每逢一有兴师动众、劳民伤财的活动，不掀起点惊天骇浪来都过分。至于主角，倒也不难猜，朴灿烈风头正劲，老爷子又一向看不惯父亲，多点宠爱应该的。只是他万万没想到这老家主竟然亲自给朴灿烈铺路，逐一介绍给商场上结交的合作伙伴，分明是准继承人的阵势，其重视程度可见一斑。  
  
吴世勋望向不远处的吴颂贤借故暂时离开了会场，怕是自己这不知避其锋芒的小叔要吃点苦头了。正当他盘算着是否要提醒自己这新晋的枕边人时，表面上的宴会主角吴亦凡举着香槟从天而降驾到了。  
  
今日吴亦凡打扮得比平日里正经许多，里衬也老老实实地全扣紧了，吴世勋久违表哥这幅衣冠楚楚的样子，凭空生了几分不自然来。  
  
两人寒暄八卦了几句，吴亦凡忽地话头一转，搭上对方肩膀窃窃私语道：“萧家那事，哥真的小看你了。”  
  
“我出马，能有摆不平的事吗？”吴世勋愣了半秒，随即调笑地斜眼看向吴亦凡。  
  
“深藏不露啊，世勋。”对方没察觉其中的猫腻，松了人，仰头将杯中的浅金色液体一饮而尽。  
  
飘忽的视线意外落在了吴亦真的身上，立即吓得他赶紧问起正事来：“对了，小叔的联系方式呢？”  
  
“不想给了。”不假思索地便脱口而出，也不晓得是想故意给吴亦凡使绊子，还是别的什么心理在作怪，总之吴世勋就是没有答应表哥。  
  
吴亦凡只能干瞪眼，指了人半晌才收回手，可谓是打落牙齿和血吞：“好你个出尔反尔！”  
  
话已是覆水难收了，吴世勋也就将计就计，全权当作整一回这个表哥吧。他挑了下眉，会心一笑道：“兵不厌诈。”  
  
表哥生怕自家小妹来找茬，灰溜溜地遁走去了别的角落，吴亦真在人群中东张西望着哥哥的身影，却阴差阳错地直接撞上了小叔朴灿烈。  
  
原认为不过是个无关痛痒的小插曲，未料想两人竟顺势聊了起来，笑得花枝乱颤的表妹看得吴少爷甚是扎眼，趁自己没捏碎玻璃杯之前，他终是迈开步子上前打断他们了。  
  
三人互相打了个招呼，吴世勋堆了满脸假笑地拉过吴亦真，煞有介事地耳语道：“小妹，你脸上有脏东西。”  
  
“什么呀？世勋哥帮我擦一下。”吴亦真紧张地摸了摸，眨着一双大眼求助般地望向吴世勋。  
  
他偷抹了盘里纸杯蛋糕的奶油，毫无怜香惜玉之情地重重往小妹脸蛋上擦了记，然后惊讶地张了张嘴道：“哎呀，我手笨，把你妆搞花了。”  
  
吴亦真气得不顾场合地跺了下脚，娇嗔道：“表哥你真是的！”  
  
小少爷感觉自己笑得脸要抽筋了，将吴亦真往门口的方向推了一把，故作体贴道：“去盥洗室补一补吧。”  
  
了然于胸的朴灿烈玩味地盯着赶走情敌的吴世勋，他转过身便换了张面孔兴师问罪。  
  
“小叔，”吴世勋虽还带着浅笑，话语却像是从牙缝里挤出来般，一双细长的眸子染上了愠色，“佳人在侧，你倒是乐不思蜀了？”  
  
“侄子言重了，我充其量也只是吴三桂。”  
  
他仍是瞪着朴灿烈，言下之意，合着自己倒成了那蛊惑人心的陈圆圆。还没能发作，钟叔便过来通知朴灿烈老当家招呼他，听完便垂首对吴少爷说了句等我一会儿，于是立刻同管家走了。  
  
吴世勋独自回了位置，单手托着腮，视线越过层层叠叠的人群，忽然觉得仿佛眼前才是朴灿烈他应有的模样，睥睨众生、万丈光芒，照耀得其他人都黯然失色。  
  
一番缜密圆滑的官场话说下来，他又微微鞠了一躬，转身朝自己踏步而来。不出预料地在吴世勋的身侧落座，刚准备举杯喝柠檬水，手却因为桌下的小动作而停在半空。  
  
吴世勋完全保持原有的姿势，硬挺的皮鞋蹭起朴灿烈右腿的裤脚，就撩拨了一下就点到为止地收了回去。  
  
“怎么？”他又转头在小少爷颈边吹气，吴世勋直接迎上了朴灿烈的眼神，嫣红的小嘴吐出诱惑的蛇信来。  
  
“我想做。”

-tbc


	10. Crush

10 Crush  
  
在朴灿烈印象中，如此急切的吴世勋是他从未接触过的，他总是端着那副蔑视群雄的小少爷架子，从不吝啬赏人一记眼刀或是不屑一顾的冷笑，只有这与世隔绝的高傲兰花磨人耐心的份。  
  
今日可真是大开眼界了。  
  
尚未来得及打开光源，吴世勋就一把将穿戴整齐的男人推至墙边，揪起朴灿烈的领带，携着晚风寒气的软肉就迫不及待地贴了过来，微张的唇齿间留有酒精的余温。他乐得坐享其成，大手游离到圆润的臀尖，使劲地往上捞了一把，惹得对方白玉脖子忽地后仰。吴世勋不得不暂且结束热吻，难耐地喟叹出声。  
  
恍神间，两人就主客对调，朴灿烈滑向大腿后侧顺势一提就令小少爷被迫脱离地面，一双腿本能地缠紧了自己的腰，反被压至顶灯开关处，登时屋内敞亮一片。  
  
湿气朦胧了那两面通透的明镜，桃色的唇上拖着银丝，朴灿烈只觉下身热流凶猛，恨不得即刻将眼前软成一滩水的人吃干抹尽。  
  
可他偏不，非要等吴世勋忍无可忍，自行撕开那层不可一世的冷淡外衣，掀出脸皮纸底下似火的情热，他才会心满意足地享用手到擒来的成熟果实。  
  
眼下依然不是时候，还不够。  
  
这人越是焦躁，越容易手忙脚乱，就好比此时的吴小少爷，半跪在朴灿烈长腿两侧，使了半天的劲儿却外裤愣是纹丝不动。急红了眼的吴世勋耍起了小孩性子，嘴里嚷嚷着要让小叔将衣柜里所有Valentino的裤子全部扔了。朴灿烈看了忍俊不禁，擒住对方的手，柔声道：“我来吧。”  
  
两人都衣裳半褪之时，吴世勋神志才回旋，性欲来得突然，也没来得及做润滑。可箭在弦上，这是进退两难，他羞于在小叔面前做那事，更不甘平白熄了这火。  
  
一咬牙，他细致地润湿了自己的手指，颤颤巍巍地摸向后庭，幸而距离上次交欢尚未间隔太久，不算太过难以开拓。  
  
鼻尖微湿，琉璃月辉照得沁出的汗珠闪着粼粼的亮光，吴世勋咬着唇忍耐的动人模样看得朴灿烈下面那处硬得发疼。好不容易对方拔出了指尖，他势要起身，可又被人按回了沙发后垫，吴少爷嘴角撩起几许笑意。  
  
“你不许动。”  
  
他眼里盛满疑惑，却还是将那听上去太过挑衅的问句收回了腹中。  
  
事实证明，小少爷只会纸上谈兵，穴眼刚被撑进一个伞头，内心就已经叫苦不迭，碍于颜面不便表露出来，可骤然攥紧小叔的肩膀的手却无情地出卖了他。朴灿烈今日倒也没想着折腾人，捏着吴世勋细腰，胯下也顺势一使劲。尽数容纳炙热的那一瞬间，终于将压抑已久的呻吟释放出了喉间。  
  
湿热的穴谷含着偌大的阳具，吴世勋甚至感受到柱身上盘旋的青筋在隐隐跳动，呼吸不禁更急促了几拍。适应了好些时间，他才敢摆动腰肢上下吞吐起来，叫声也随着频率不再遮遮掩掩，愈加放肆。此刻的浪荡求欢与前几日的半推半就，连朴灿烈又不禁感叹真是判若两人。  
  
正兴头上，乳尖就被带薄茧的指腹以不轻不重的力道又拗又搓，舒爽得吴世勋即刻止住了摇摆，脑袋缩进肩胛，整个人抖得如筛子似的，嘴边飘出的声音又多了几丝甜腻。  
  
“小勋跟谁学坏的？”朴灿烈看向吴世勋的眼尾眯了起来，手上仍是不肯放过对方，转移阵地至容纳勃发性器的翘臀。  
  
那对琥珀眼珠幽怨地瞅了半晌面前调戏自个儿的男人，继续抬起饱满的臀起起伏伏：“……明知故问。”  
  
扭了会儿就节奏就渐渐慢了下来，许是未曾想骑乘这姿势竟这般费力，五分钟都没到，腰已经感到酸软。肉掌覆盖在朴灿烈胸口，停下来的吴世勋低声地喘着气。  
  
“抓着我的手。”  
  
他犹豫了片刻，末了还是交出那手与朴灿烈十指紧扣，感应着对方的体温，忽地心中激荡起别样的感情，说不上来确切的是什么，似是指尖划过水中圆月的冷寂，可又捎带了那一瞬的温热。未能及时回味那感觉，身下冲击的刺激将他拖回了现实。  
  
顺着下坐的姿势，顶撞的力道是一次比一次强烈，脆弱的内壁不堪重负地收紧，头皮酥麻的吴世勋又开始求饶，可朴灿烈熟视无睹，动作更是粗鲁，攥着人的腰一个劲儿地往下按，无半点怜香惜玉之情。  
  
高潮是在阴茎磨过那一点的时候来临的，尽数喷洒在男人衬衣上，乳白色的液体零星地飞溅到墨黑西装上，甚是扎眼。  
  
他托着没缓过神来的小少爷，一路进了卧室，刚准备起身去洗漱，方才合着眼的人又拉住了自己。  
  
“不够……”吴世勋带着些微沙哑的哭腔里多了撒娇的意味，那瓷玉腿又勾上了朴灿烈的腰间，指头在他后颈的发梢流连着，像只贪得无厌的猫无度地索求着。  
  
他盯着吴世勋湿漉漉的眸，下身一个挺送，又将还未释放的阳物全根没入了后穴：“你可真是越来越累人了。”  
  
即便嘴上埋怨着，却还是身体力行地满足吴世勋，不留余力地在他体内抽送着。火热的速度彻底摧毁了理智，唯一能听见的就是朴灿烈乐此不疲地问着自己还要吗的声音，而他早已完全地失去了语言能力，只会胡乱地应着要这一个字眼，再此起彼伏地喘息着。  
  
股股浓稠精浊射进体内的瞬间，吴世勋便迫切地去抓身上人，巴掌脸紧贴着朴灿烈的侧颈，抖着躯体也同时泄了出来，半透明的体液浇在肚脐上方，顺着腰线在布帛上绽开了深色的花。  
  
本来朴灿烈打算就这么环着这磨人精睡了，谁料小少爷挑肥拣瘦的老毛病偏在此刻发作，说什么都不愿意将就着在被自个儿弄脏的床单上头睡觉。裹着薄毯的吴世勋还不忘一只脚踢着朴灿烈的后背去换套新的，末了拗不过“豌豆公主”的小叔只得妥协地被赶下床充当仆人。  
  
一番折腾下来，已是凌晨一点多，之前那点困意也基本褪了个干净。朴灿烈刚钻进被窝，始作俑者就顺其自然地端了手机，赖在他身上不动了。他愣了几秒，随后也自顾自地点了根烟。不多时就腾云驾雾起来，连同吴世勋周身就笼在这云雾缭绕之中，他挥手散烟，又朝搂着自己的人摊平掌心。  
  
“让我抽一口。”  
  
小叔两指夹着烟，侧头注视着神情认真的小少爷，明显对他的话存疑。幽怨地看了朴灿烈小半会儿，对方才善罢甘休地将烟交至手中，最终以吴世勋的胜利收场。  
  
可惜刚吸入口腔，浓烈的烟草味就呛得吴世勋一阵猛咳，他着实没想到朴灿烈竟然喜欢抽焦油含量这么高的。跟个中年老男人似的，他这么揶揄道。  
  
身侧的男人却意外地没再吭声，接过烟，像是刻意岔开话题似的，指了指角落的纸箱问道：“又是你新买的？”  
  
经过性爱欢愉沐浴过的吴世勋而整个人变得慵懒且迟钝，他撬动起身子一角，定睛瞧瞧后又倚回了朴灿烈胸膛。  
  
“送你的，”说出口后似是觉得不妥，欲盖弥彰地解释道，“你那套老古董也该换了。”  
  
“无事献殷勤……”朴灿烈眸中含笑，说着将侄子往怀里带了带，人越凑越近。  
  
鼻头几乎戳到自己时，吴世勋才挪开男人的脸，半眯着眼道：“老爷子身边的大红人，我巴结一下也无可厚非。”  
  
“你倒是挺会见风使舵。”  
  
他撑起两颊苹果肌，装模作样地抱拳道：“多谢小叔夸奖。”  
  
笑着望了吴世勋须臾，又沉下脸来道：“不过，你怕是眼红错了人。”  
  
说罢，朴灿烈缓缓吐纳了口烟雾，明明灭灭的光映在瞳眸里显得他表情更是晦涩。  
  
“他让我接手鸿雪娱乐。”  
  
吴世勋的太阳穴跳了跳，看向朴灿烈又道：“你答应了？”  
  
“还有第二个选择吗？”朴灿烈耸了下肩膀，一阵深吸，火光顷刻蹿到香烟半截。他伸长臂膀去够床头柜的玻璃容器，掸了掸过长的烟灰。  
  
这哪里是器重，吴老当家明摆着给小儿子下了个套，大伯的娱乐公司群龙无首，可谓是外忧内患。老爷子将这烫手山芋丢给他，又岂止是考验朴灿烈的能力，更是将人当一颗棋子用。若是成，不费一兵一卒就能铲除后患，反之就立刻让他当那死不足惜的替罪羊。但朴灿烈别无他法，明知底下是刀山火海，却唯有乖乖跳进去。  
  
若是放在从前，小少爷怕是只会冷眼当个局外人，今非昔比，他和朴灿烈除了那一点点血缘关系，两人之间还多了层同床共枕的亲密。树倒了猢狲可以散，与小叔共生的自己又能逃去哪里？终究是没办法袖手旁观的。  
  
燃着的尼古丁被摁灭在烟灰缸，回过头来盯着眉间不展的吴世勋，抬起右手摩挲了下他的下颌线，笑道：“在担心我？”  
  
“少自恋。”  
  
小家猫没好气地白了眼打趣他的男人，理应是完全的嘲讽性质，却因那张潮红未散的脸蛋，他的小叔倒是从中品出几丝恼羞成怒的意味来，笑意更浓。  
  
吴世勋见人此调笑状，满腹的怨气更是无处发泄，势作要下狠心的手碰到小臂的刹那却又收回了劲儿，不过象征性地掐了把以示警戒。  
  
“别担心，我自有数。”  
  
朴灿烈漫不经心的态度又戳到了吴世勋的神经，也不知此时竟为何仗着年长两岁的事实开始说教：“吴家人你不了解，我可清楚得很。被一群虎狼之辈盯上，不死也要掉一层皮……”  
  
“今天不累？什么时候变得这么爱碎碎念了？”  
  
如水瞳眸望着笑得暧昧不明的朴灿烈，对方却没发觉自己皮囊下的暗波流动，接着眼前毫无预警地落下了黑暗。  
  
你欠我，我欠你，算来算去，最后只会是一笔糊涂账。搅合在一起，谁也分不清。  
  
默了半晌，吴世勋还是靠回了床榻，天花板映着摇晃的倒影，看得他乏意袭来，眼皮直打架。  
  
「记住，你是吴家的孩子，以后……也一直会是。」  
  
灵台清明大半，即刻侧头去看枕边人，盐霜般的月光铺在他右脸，瞧着倒是柔情万千。

可他看得却发起颤，逃难似的钻进了那人的怀里，搂着他的臂膀，仿佛是在攥住一个从未属于过他的东西。

-tbc


	11. Jealousy

11 Jealousy 

餐盘内躺着的鹅肝已被碾成齑粉，直至烤瓷釉发出惨痛的尖锐声，吴世勋才愕然收了手，难得朝在座投来的目光报以歉意的笑。

他的眼神刻意略过了小叔那一角，怕是那人定会笑话自己，再者他也不想看到挨着朴灿烈身旁的小演员，那副谄媚卖乖的嘴脸真叫人作呕。

听说是鸿雪娱乐刚签约的新人，看这架势是想攀个高枝，好一劳永逸啊。

早知如此，小少爷打死都不会陪他小叔来这儿乌烟瘴气的酒局。

朴灿烈接到吴世勋来电的时候恰逢企划案报告，铃声响彻了会议室。白光打在脸上，他移开了抵着嘴唇的手。

还未张口，对方就先发制人：“限你一分钟内赶到办公室，否则我就走了。”

朴灿烈抖了抖眉道：“你又恐吓我的秘书了？”

“心疼了？”吴世勋果不其然冷哼一声。

隔着层屏幕都能闻见醋意滔天，他当着二十几号下属的面忍俊不禁，弄得众人面面相觑。

“我这就来。”

语毕，朴灿烈只是朝长桌正前方的部长通知了句今天先到这里，便大步流星地走了出去。

门被推开，办公椅闻声徐徐转身。吴世勋鼻梁上架着朴灿烈的金丝边眼镜，手里还转着万宝龙钢笔。

“今天又是玩哪儿出？”朴灿烈走到办公桌前，看着吴世勋，半边嘴角渐渐升起。

吴世勋抚摸了下皮质扶手，抬头对上视线：“许久不见，怕朴总把我给忘了。”

“这么想我？”

擦拭得油光亮的皮鞋压在朴灿烈的裆部，吴世勋抬脚磨蹭那布料下的巨物，咬了咬下唇：“我是想它了。”

吴世勋不得不承认，他喜欢小叔这幅衣冠禽兽的样子，更喜欢他穿着这一身操弄自己。

就像现在这样，他光裸着仰躺在凌乱的桌面，而朴灿烈连个扣子也没解，整个人的重量压在自己身上，将分身不停地往深处送。

太久没有同人肌肤相亲，这种直截了当的快感将吴世勋给淹没了，他扬长了脖子浪叫起来。

一只汗津津的手忽地缚住吴世勋的嘴，他又惊又怕地盯着朴灿烈，目中满是要将自己生吞活剥的兽欲。

“小勋，叫那么大声，是要全公司都来看我干你吗？”

吴世勋一个劲儿摇头，脸颊都憋红了，喉咙只能发出呜呜的声音，朴灿烈这才松了手，提小鸡似的将人翻了个个，从后面直直捅了进去。

朴灿烈最近越发觉得，吴世勋身上有种让人控制不住渴望欺负折磨他的欲望。即使得到了一万次也不够，最好像个宠物每时每刻拴在他身边。

这样的感觉太过于危险了。

朴灿烈这样想着，在射精的那一刻咬上了眼前的后颈，吴世勋在疼痛和快感的交织中也禁不住释放了。

办公室烟雾萦绕，一口浊气喷在朴灿烈的面上，人正被弄得一阵迷蒙，吴世勋的吻就穿过雾气覆了过来，口腔里还有所剩无几的蜜桃味，朴灿烈忍不住多缠住人亲了会儿。

小少爷翘起湿润的唇，勾住了男人的脖子：“今天你要陪我。”

“还有应酬。”朴灿烈摸摸他的脸。

“推了。“

小叔听了嗤笑：“你可真是越来越恃宠而骄了。”

说着便伸手掐了掐吴世勋微鼓的脸颊肉。自从接手了这烂摊子，朴灿烈便忙得不可开交。两人已有一个月不曾见面，自己成了空中飞人，就没在一个地方停留超过三天以上的，皮带都得往里收紧一个扣眼了。

不过小少爷倒是比之前圆润些，抱起来也没那么硌人了，软乎乎的更像只小猫了。

总算是明白什么是“从此君王不早朝”了。

两人大眼瞪小眼了好一会儿，趁人还没来得及反抗，朴灿烈反将吴世勋圈在怀中。

“这样吧，你陪我一起，好不好啊？”

许是百无聊赖，许是春情怡人，吴世勋难得答应了一回。只是没想到，乐子没找到，反倒了胃口。

话又说回来，养金丝雀的数不胜数，一个愿打一个愿挨，无可厚非。今天叫正好让他给撞上了，平时那些个狂蜂浪蝶还不知道怎么飞扑向自己的小叔呢。

他很想拍案而起，可想来自己又算得上朴灿烈的谁？亲人？床伴？心血来潮的小玩物？

吴世勋渐渐脸色沉了下来，不知不觉好几杯酒下了肚。

朴灿烈是东家自然少不了被灌酒，人也微醺，终于酒局散场，吴世勋想着总算能摆脱这烦人精，结果强撑的最后一分理智也在看见那小明星挽住小叔之际而烟消云散。

吴世勋顿时气血翻涌，尽凭直觉横冲直撞，硬生生拆散了两人，骂了句别给脸不要脸。

甚至也没看那人吓得苍白的小脸，吴世勋拖着朴灿烈的手径直进了电梯。

等门完全关上，小少爷这才纠起两道细眉，对着身边的人嫌恶道：“给我开了那个人，恶心！”

“是，全听老板娘的。”

朴灿烈藏不住的笑意却惹来吴世勋更多的不满，脸皱得更厉害了。

“谁答应……”

还未反应过来，朴灿烈就一手提起衣角，将两人拢在大衣之下，避开电梯间的摄像头，于吴世勋的唇落下一枚轻吻，似吻过鸟儿的翅羽。

两人分开的那一瞬，吴世勋面上忍不住腾起红雾，眼角还微湿。朴灿烈对他笑了起来，风水轮流转，这下轮到吴少爷手足无措地被带走了。

朴灿烈托着额，似是疲倦地合上了眼，车窗撬开了一条缝，透来晚秋的寒风，吹拂着他垂下的几根发丝。

凝望着凝望着，吴世勋心中少有地，生出的不是那放纵的肆意的情欲，而是一股子柔滑又绵长的温情，像是细雪消融，春风吹绿，一寸一寸地将自己严丝合缝包裹起来。

吴世勋蜷起手脚，鼻尖几近触碰到他，就这样注视了许久，然后慢慢闭上眼睛。

吻印上了朴灿烈的脸颊，他猛然睁眼看向吴世勋，以为自己做错了什么，下意识缩了缩身子。

朴灿烈发了狠，掐住他的后颈，压向自己，不断掠夺着他口腔内的空气，啃咬吴世勋柔软的嘴唇，直到它发红湿热为止。

吴世勋此时也无力再抵抗朴灿烈，也渐渐松开了攥着对方衬衫的拳头。

不管朴灿烈假意也好，真心也罢，吴世勋都不想再逼迫自己抽身了。

我甘愿。

醒来的时候，身侧只剩一床褶皱，还带着那人的余温，吴世勋眯着眼环顾，只见朴灿烈披着睡袍伫立在阳台上，袅袅烟雾缭绕着他周身。

“睡不着？”

朴灿烈回头望向吴世勋，下意识灭了烟，顿了顿才说是公司财务的事。年关将至，查出一堆遗留的烂账，正愁没法解决。

“做账这个我擅长，你明天把账本交接给我。”

“你？”

“不然你以为老狐狸是白给我安个财务总监的头衔吗？”

“看不出来，小勋居然是个贤内助。”朴灿烈看吴世勋小得意的模样，笑了。的确，他从来不知道吴小少爷竟然不是个摆设。

小少爷瞪了人一记，岔开话题说明天还得开会吧。

讲完便推着小叔往屋里跑，把人被子也盖严实了，又伸手拂过他的脸。

“晚安，我的小叔。”

吴世勋向来浅眠，朴灿烈只是轻轻坐到床沿，他就醒了。迷迷瞪瞪地爬起身，下巴挪到男人左肩倚着，声音黏糊糊地问他是不是要走了。

朴灿烈微微侧颈向人嗯了句，接着径直取出那块手表，环上了他细细的腕。

吴世勋被这冰凉激得睁了眸，说这是什么。

“小玩意儿而已，觉得你戴着好看。”末了还捏起人家手腕子左看右看，才评价道果真衬你。

吴世勋愣是被他说得有些不好意思起来，小声嘀咕道那也不看看是谁戴。

小叔听了没反驳，趁人没反应过来前，在额上刻下一吻，然后便风尘仆仆地上班去了。

才洗漱完毕就接到吴世镜的邀约，吴世勋想来好久不曾见过姐姐，便应了约。

不过到了才发现席间还有这位不请自来的表哥，一进包厢就大呼小叫起来。

“世勋，你怎么弄来的？！”吴亦凡抓起他的手腕子，来回摸索着那块表。

“怎么了？”吴世勋木着脸，低头看了眼圈在自己手上的江诗丹顿，吴亦凡的聒噪还不绝于耳，“这可是绝版的星空限量啊！”

“我出五百万都没人卖给我！”

凡表哥眼红一时，直勾勾地盯着那块璀璨的表，也留意到吴世勋脸上难以掩饰的微笑，倒是一旁的二姐将这些尽收眼底，面色越发阴沉。

朴灿烈忙完了早会，处理事务到中午。得空闲下来，他就忍不住会想起昨夜的事来。

听筒那头温润的男声在寂静的夜里格外清晰，分明语气柔和得如沐春风，其话语却叫人汗毛倒竖：“别忘乎所以了。”

“是，我明白。”

火苗蹿到手指，朴灿烈才想起要掐灭烟头，皮肤上随即留了块小小的红印。

“三叔。”

-tbc


End file.
